Keep Away
by Oh-no-she-di'ent
Summary: Lorelai always dreams about the people in her life & Luke is one of them. But the dream she has on one particular night has her believing the question mark in their relationship is about to disappear forever. They're just friends. May ALWAYS be just friends. So it should be fine, right? Right? :) Complete. MATURE!


_Disclaimer: Characters not mine. Not affiliated with anything surrounding the show._

So, here it is 2013, and I'm posting for the first time in over a year. I don't know what to say. I'm a little out of practice here lol. I know there are a lot of people who have stopped writing and reading. My reading has taken a huge dive, but I haven't given up completely on writing. I stated this in the other story I'm posting today, too, but if you have a desire to read my stories, just check back periodically. I definitely don't write as much as I used to, but I'm still in love with the characters and haven't jumped ship.

When I post what I consider to be a "heavy" story, I have the desire to also post a lighter one at the same time. This is that light story. It's rated M. Lorelai has a regular dream about Luke. It's not a premonition; it's not any of my usual weirdness :) but she views it as some sort of premonition and it freaks her out. This takes place maybe S1, S2. No Max or Nicole.

The title you see was my 'working title', and unfortunately, now that I'm finished with the story, I just don't feel like changing it lol. I'm sorry. I really have to put more effort into the working titles because this happens a lot! It's not the best title, but it works. Anyway, I present you with _Keep Away_!

Enjoy the read!

**Keep Away**

It was something about the warmer months.

In Connecticut, spring was a welcome time for all. After extended months of winter, residents dove into warmer weather when they finally arrived. Though not too far a cry from its sister season in the northern state, in spring there were no car stalls and a much livelier outdoor scene, so locals loved it.

For Lorelai, single digit weather made her dreams cozier. She loved winter. Was happier during winter. Come nighttime, she'd fall under and dream of once in a lifetime shoe sales or bathtubs filled with edible and drinkable creations. Sometimes those bathtubs would have her in the company of some tasty _human_ dish, be it a past lover or an unattainable sex symbol from Entertainment Tonight. And other times, she'd be featured alone just enjoying her gluttonous fantasy without interruption.

Winter dreams were like movies she couldn't wait to get to.

As winter faded, her dreams got darker. Just the way of her odd life.

Luke was a dependable staple in her sleepy time world. All the townies, really, as the town was always represented well. Everyone would maintain near the same role dream to dream. Same personalities, same tendencies, same relationships. _Almost_ everyone, that is. Change often found Luke. Over the years, he'd been many things. From a friend to an enemy, a king to a pauper, and even a mild crush of hers to the absolute love of her life. Many of their interactions were safe and taken from real life. Some were not. Sometimes, rarely…and weirdly, there'd be kisses. There'd be sex. Sometimes he would knock her socks off and other times, she'd learn that he was barely satisfying. Performance aside, those romantic dreams were forcibly forgotten when she woke. Remembering them at all made her shiver with awkwardness.

Still, out of all the people in her dream life, he was the only non-ex or lover who still managed to get her naked from time to time. It was not lost on her. It was simply ignored by her.

Late one night, with spring fully into play, Lorelai slumbered deeply. Spring being spring, it wasn't long before the unsettling dream started.

From the beginning of that dream until the end, she tossed and turned.

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

The next morning, Lorelai's eyes popped open when she was hit in the face with a rolled up pair of socks.

"Mmm!" she groaned in misery. She turned her sleepy focus over to Rory, who didn't even have the decency to act apologetic. "Funny, the weatherman mentioned nothing about sock storms in the forecast today."

"I turned your alarm clock off just now," she told her as she stood going through her mom's closet.

"And opted to wake me up with violence instead. Thanks Castro."

Rory went on. "It was going off for over a minute, so I came up. I didn't know if that 'dead to the world' thing had become reality."

"Well, I'm very much alive. Tired but alive." She sat up and wiped at her eyes.

"Glad to hear it. No mommy, no pop tarts." She tossed clothes at her next. "Here, get dressed. I can't be late today. A group of us are meeting before school for a thing. If I'm late, Paris will have my head."

Lorelai looked up, confused. "I thought you said Paris was in a different group."

"She is. Her malevolence knows no bounds. She'll simply store it away and use it against me when it does actually affect her."

"That girl makes Pol Pot look like Dalai Lama."

"Come on, Mom. No time to waste."

Lorelai picked up the pants suit her daughter had hastily thrown her way. "Oh, contraire, daughter of mine, I'm not wearing this."

"Why? They're clothes; put them on. Chop chop."

"Ignoring your sudden desire to have at it on a cherry tree, once again, I'm not wearing this. I've worn pants the last two days. Billy Tipton anyone?"

"What difference does it make? You're a professional business woman. Pant suits come with the territory."

"Oh, what a sad picture you paint."

"It's not a huge deal. I wear pants all the time. Well…" she tugged at her plaid skirt. "When I don't have to wear this thing, at least."

"Rory, you're a teenager. I'm a woman. All questions on what that entails to be forwarded to Koko Taylor. I have to feel like a woman every once in a while."

"Pants make you feel like a guy?" she asked dully.

"I'm _very_ impressionable."

Rory walked over and took the outfit back. "Fine. Pick something else. Just get up and get started. Can you do that?"

"I suppose," she sighed dramatically.

Rory returned the hanger to its spot in the closet and turned back to her mom, only to find her sitting on the edge of the bed looking contemplative.

"What's wrong?"

Lorelai looked up with an instant smile. "Nothing, Hon." She hopped to her feet. "Look, I'm up!"

"Love the enthusiasm." She focused on the showy smile. "What were you looking so worried about?"

Lorelai turned to redress her bed. "Nothing to concern yourself with, pretty one."

"Don't tell me the thought of you getting up out of that bed and getting started with your day is that depressing to you."

She smiled while continuing her activity. "Yes. Productivity makes me question everything."

"Well, something had to cause it."

"Just had a bad dream, is all. I needed a second. Second's over."

"Feeling better about it?"

"One hundred percent better."

"What was it about?"

Lorelai erected herself. "Well, why don't I crawl back in the bed here, you can lay down next to me and we can talk about it for twenty more minutes," she suggested sarcastically. Then, she smiled. "I'd enjoy that, actually."

"I'm sure you would," Rory mumbled. She got back in business mode. "No getting back in bed. If you say you're good, you're good." She pointed out the bedroom and bed area. "Just carry on," she encouraged before heading to the door. "I'll be downstairs reading."

"Hey, why do you get to goof off?" Lorelai whined.

"Because I'm ready," Rory reminded simply as she turned. "Maybe one day, you'll know what it feels like to have that wonderful cushion of time."

"Yeah, that's not gonna happen. Free time means getting up early. I don't accept the terms of that contract."

"Suit yourself." Rory started back out. "Breakfast at Luke's, right?" she called from out in the hallway.

That brought Lorelai up short. She stopped working momentarily and acknowledged the unexpected sputter of her heartbeat. Luke had starred in her latest dream. Nothing dirty. Nothing sexual. Just strange and unnerving.

But it was just a dream. She had to remind herself of that.

"Yeah, Babe, we're doing breakfast at Luke's."

"Good."

"Yeah, it is. Momma needs caffeine," she shared as she marched on admirably.

"Even greater reason for Momma to mush."

Lorelai grabbed her robe and hurried along to the bathroom. "I don't like to shower under pressure, but I'll make an exception this once."

"You're the best, Mom."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"Here's something I'm sure you don't know: there's probably not much hot water left," she teased. "So, if I were you, I'd pick my favorite body parts and aim for those first. Let's call that Fun Fact Number One."

"Which Fun Fact would it be if I were to box up your things and ship you off to live with your grandmother?"

"Shutting up now."

"Putting away the packaging tape now."

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

Lorelai and Rory had a speedy breakfast together at a table in _Luke's_. Only because Rory had to catch the bus. While Rory was in a rush, Lorelai wasn't, so she held her position as Rory collected her things.

"Bye, Mom." Quick kiss.

"Bye, Sweets."

"Barring any academic complication, I should be taking the first bus home today, but I know you have work. Between that and me eating dinner at Dean's tonight, I guess I'll-"

"See ya when I see ya," Lorelai ended with her lip out.

"Okay. I'll call you at lunch. Tell you how much my day is sure to be sucking by then."

Lorelai chuckled. Poor kid. Sometimes Paris was civil. She hoped today would be a good day for her kid who'd never had an enemy in her whole life. "You'll be fine. Love you."

"Love you, too." Rory called out to Luke as he made his way down the counter with a coffee pot. "See you later, Luke."

"You too, Rory," he called out kindly.

Lorelai smiled as her eyes floated from him and back to her daughter. Witnessing him soften for her was something she'd always enjoy. She never spoke about it. Never teased him about it. It was the one reprieve he had.

Rory left the diner, and Lorelai gathered her and Rory's plates and brought them from her window-side table and to the counter.

Luke nodded at her. "Thanks."

"Quite welcome." She turned and went back to the table for her coffee mug and purse. She returned and slid onto a stool and got situated. "There we go."

"Here for much longer?" he asked while taking the plates and sticking them in the grey tub he had.

"Not much. Got to get to work eventually."

"Usually how things work."

Lorelai looked around. "Has it been this way all morning?" She and Rory didn't have to wait long to be served earlier. It wasn't how mornings typically played out at the diner.

A day of change wasn't exactly what she wanted to happen on that particular day. One new thing led to another and then another. Before long, she knew things would be headed down a path she wasn't ready to face.

Luke shrugged, showing his indifference. "A day like this every once in a while isn't bad. It's actually kind of nice."

"You don't say…" she followed casually as she looked around at different faces. She'd been doing it since she got there, and no one, as of yet, caused her to worry. She finished her perusal and faced Luke again. "So, have you met anyone interesting lately?"

He looked confused. "Like who?"

"Like anyone. And by lately…I mean today."

"No. Why?"

"Well, maybe she wasn't interesting _per se_, but instead, memorable…? Met anyone memorable? Or even slightly memorable?"

"_She_?"

"Or he," she added smoothly. "Whoever."

"You said 'she'," he signified.

"But I didn't mean that to mean she had to be a 'she'. She can be a 'he'."

"You said 'she' again."

"Does all this avoidance mean you have met someone memorable in the not-too-distant past?"

"Why would you think I'm avoiding anything? I don't even know what conversation I'm in right now."

Lorelai took an unrushed sip of her coffee before following up with him. "I'm going to assume you've been dealing with regulars all day. Is that a fair assumption?"

"These questions aren't making much sense, Lorelai."

She sighed. "Nevermind."

"Thank you."

Lorelai considered how one day could change a person's life. One day. One second. How someone's financial situation could change the instant they scratched a two dollar lottery ticket. How in an about-face of luck, a doctor could walk in and deliver news that changes plans and priorities. How a chance encounter could move to harmless pleasantries and then to subtle flirts, which could then lead to dating, monogamy, and lifetime commitments.

One day.

One second.

The bell rang. Lorelai looked over her shoulder and spotted a woman. She turned back to the counter and shook her head. Great.

The woman went straight to the counter and sat a couple stools down from where Lorelai sat. "Coffee, please?"

Lorelai lifted her eyes to Luke and was able to see the moment he spotted the woman for the first time. There was no obvious attraction there. But that didn't mean much when coming from a disciplined man.

"For here or to go?" he followed.

Lorelai looked back to her. She seemed somewhat absorbed; possibly had only a moment for revitalization, a moment to stay. Lorelai figured she'd get it to go. Luke's coffee would undoubtedly exceed any expectation, and there was only a question of whether the appeal would result in future visits.

"Here is fine."

"Coming right up," he told her.

Oh, well. So much for that.

Luke turned to get her coffee, and Lorelai spent a short moment studying her neighbor. Taking in the allure of her. There was plenty of it. From head to toe, she looked like she'd just stepped out of a magazine.

Wavy, auburn hair, svelte frame, long and natural eyelashes under freshly plucked eyebrows. Fendi purse. High-brand heels, high-brand jeans, high-brand jacket. Nothing too showy.

The woman wasn't from Stars Hollow. Lorelai had never seen her around, and her taste was extravagant. Much too much for the small town. She had a nice style, though. One that Lorelai formed immediate appreciation for.

Luke slid a mug of steaming coffee in front of her, and she offered a smile and a softly uttered, "Thank you." When she smiled, Luke did, too. It was tiny and polite. Basically nothing…except Luke never smiled out of politeness. He only smiled when something made him smile. Things rarely did.

Lorelai finally realized she wasn't breathing like she should've been as she watched the two of them. She was suspending her breath too long as if it'd create too much noise if let loose. Slowly, she released and entered a more natural state as her eyes moved from him to her.

"My god, this is great coffee!" The woman was genuinely taken aback.

'_What were you expecting, cat piss?'_ Lorelai thought. _'Move on, Luke. Just move on.'_ Her eyes moved to him. It was his turn to speak.

"Thanks, I appreciate that. Been trying some different things over the last couple years. I think I finally got it right."

"I'll say!"

Lorelai expected the 'thanks'. He had manners, after all. The 'thanks' was a given. Everything that followed that gratitude is where she found issues. Luke never prolonged conversation with strangers. He was doing that now. If he had done it yesterday, it would have been okay. If he'd waited to do it tomorrow, Lorelai wouldn't give it much thought.

But no.

_Of all days_…it was today.

"So, I take it, you're Luke?"

Luke took his rag out. "Yeah, this is my place."

The bombshell nodded. "Well, I dropped in only for a cup of coffee, but now I'm wondering what other delectable surprises lurk in this small town soda fountain." She reached for a menu.

Luke absently tossed the rag from one hand to the other as he remained in front of the woman. As she opened the menu and started looking things over, he suggested the roast beef. "If you like roast beef, I just got some of that Angus beef in." He pointed to the menu where the roast beef was featured. "Got a nice taste to it. Throw a little provolone on that. Grill up some onions, maybe a little tomato. However you like it. It's pretty good. Serve it all day."

Lorelai slyly watched as the woman gave all attention to him as he shared that special with her. When he was done, she smiled and shook her head, making her flowing satiny hair swish left to right with that small movement. "That sounds good, but I don't want to overdo it. I have to meet with some colleagues, and I don't want to walk around with my pants button undone," she joked.

Luke smiled. "You new here?"

"No, just visiting a relative, who _does_ happen to be fairly new in town. But me, I'm just passing through."

Lorelai sipped her coffee. '_Any chance that passing will proceed in the near future_?'

She went on. "It's a nice town. I can't believe I've lived in Connecticut for fifteen years and never drove through."

"Yeah, I guess it is nice if you don't live here," Luke stated.

She laughed. "Oh, come on, you don't like it? It's beautiful!"

"Yeah, it's beautiful," he admitted. "It's also run by some animated lunatic whose sole mission is to turn the place into some Wonderland on steroids nightmare where only the clinically insane can feel like they live in the real world."

"Very impassioned."

"Allow me to introduce you to Taylor Doose sometime. See for yourself."

'_That's right, Luke, tell her how much the town sucks. Get her gone. That's the spirit I want to hear!'_

"Maybe I do have to meet him for myself. He certainly sounds like a character."

"Characters can be loveable. The word you're looking for is maniacal. Not much to love about him."

She laughed. "I'm sure he has some good qualities. You guys voted him in the position he has, right?"

"A decision most of us regret daily."

Again, she laughed, even though Luke was serious. When it faded away, she took a drink and looked up at him again. She studied him a moment before continuing.

"And just so I'm fully…assimilated here," she said with use of her gesturing hands, "what role do you play in this town known as Stars Hollow?"

Lorelai's eyes moved from her to him. She'd just gone for broke and crossed over into flirtation. She was of the brazen variety, for sure. Had much confidence in her ability to close any deal.

Lorelai had naively held out luck that maybe the woman wouldn't find Luke attractive. He had the looks. Definitely had the looks. But hidden behind extreme levels of gruffness and flannel, not all women would take the bait. She really hoped she'd be one of those women.

She wasn't.

Luke shrugged carelessly. "Guy with the diner. Even crazy people gotta eat, right?"

"Right," she answered while staring at him with intrigue.

Lorelai smiled. Luke didn't know she was flirting. As unhappy as she was with the scene, that amused her. The woman was a centerfold who'd taken the liberty of climbing out of a highly viewed page and initiating a flirt that she very likely never got a chance to initiate. And here was Luke. Tossing a rag back and forth looking like he was thinking of his grocery list.

The smile didn't last very long. Lorelai realized that as oblivious as he was, he was still talking to her. He had still rolled out the red carpet. Had said much more to her than he usually said to his customers. He thought she was beautiful. What else would cause him to do such a thing? On this day, all of that was cause for concern.

"I'm Lynn, by the way."

Luke nodded respectfully. "Nice to meet ya."

"Luke, I think you have the best coffee I have ever tasted in my entire life. And I've tasted a lot of good coffee."

He smiled. More or less sealed the deal for whatever attraction The Knockout had for him. Lorelai didn't need to look at her to establish that. She, herself, was a woman. Looking at Luke, she knew exactly what damage that kind of smile could do.

Damn it.

"You have a nice smile," she heard the woman say aloud.

Damn it twice.

"Thanks," he said, suddenly shy. Suddenly as red as the bottle of ketchup in front of him. If he didn't know before that she was interested, he certainly knew now.

She seemed pleased with herself. Very, very confident lady. "If you don't mind, I'll take a grilled cheese on rye. Seeded if you have it."

Luke cleared his throat. Happy to have something else to focus on. "Yeah, we have it. It'll be right up." He left for the kitchen.

Lorelai looked back to her mug. She didn't know what to do, but she knew she had to do something. Honestly, it didn't feel like she was being left with much of a choice. She'd known Luke for so long. He didn't flirt. Didn't get in situations where appropriate women flirted with him too much. At least not that she could see. And then on this day, this is what she had to deal with.

Karma was said to be a bitch, but she would testify strongly that irony was a bigger bitch.

Lorelai turned to see that the woman had taken out her compact to check her makeup. Apparently finding that everything was still perfectly intimidating, she put away the mirror and went back to drinking her coffee.

Lorelai glanced in the back where Luke was. There wasn't much time to unhinge things. In the next second, she was talking with no prepared speech.

"You know, I had the exact same reaction when I tasted this stuff for the first time," Lorelai said, instantly gaining the woman's attention.

She smiled, realizing she was who the blue-eyed lady was speaking to. "I've honestly never tasted anything like it. If I lived here, I'd never leave. How do people here get anything else done?"

"Well, we don't, really. The coffee gives us energy and we sort of hop about like bunnies all around the diner until it wears off, and then we repeat the process. We don't get anything accomplished, but man, are we fit!"

She chuckled. "This seems like a great town."

Lorelai didn't miss that opening. Her tone jestful, she pointed to the kitchen. "Tell that to Grumpy Pants in there. He thinks the only thing missing from the place is two creepy twin girls asking for eternal playmates."

She smiled warmly. "He's certainly not the put-on-airs type of guy, is he?"

Lorelai shook her head. "No, he tells it like it is."

"That's refreshing."

"I agree." She glanced toward the kitchen again. "It really annoys his wife at times, though."

"His wife?"

"Yeah. But…after having two kids with him, she's used to it by now."

"Oh. A wife…and two kids, huh?"

"Two boys. Five and six. Those are his biological children, but if you want to include his adopted children, there are five total. And then, of course, the four kids he inherited in the will."

"Wow. He inherited children in a will…"

"No, _kids_. He inherited _kids_ in a will. Billy goat's offspring. He loves them like family, though. Luke and his wife are both amazing people."

"Well, yeah, um, they sound it," she followed distractedly.

Lorelai turned away from her and back to her coffee cup as Luke returned. He looked around at everyone, checking to be sure the patrons had everything they needed.

"It's not always this slow," Luke commented to the woman. "It's just shaping up to be one of those strange days."

"Happens to the best businesses," she followed.

Luke nodded his agreement. "So," he began with a sigh. "You said earlier that you were going to be meeting with some colleagues. What do you do for a living?" he asked conversationally.

"Um…" She looked unsure of how to proceed given the news she now had. "I'm a doctor," she answered.

"Oh, really? What kind of doctor?"

She took out her phone. "Anesthesiologist."

"Okay. Do you work out of Hartford or-"

"Shoot," she interrupted kindly while staring at her phone.

"What?"

"I missed a call from my fiancé. Looks like he called me a little while ago." There was no missed call. There was no fiancé. But she created an out. She looked from her phone to Luke.

He nodded affably. Didn't miss a beat as he let her know, "I don't allow cell phones in here, but you can step outside for a second and call him back if you want."

At his lack of disappointment, she was temporarily thrown off her game. No man was that smooth. She had to wonder if she was the only one that had been interested. As she declined the offer to go outside, and as Luke picked right back up casually asking her about her career, she came to the conclusion that she _had _been the only one interested. Married man or non-married man, that was honestly a first for her.

Lorelai witnessed the exchange. Saw the moment the threat was removed and stayed tuned in a little while longer to make sure it wasn't still lingering. She appreciated how her lie wasn't exposed. It made things less complicated. Had it been exposed, she would have dealt with the complication. Would have flawlessly found another angle to work. Right in front of Luke's face. Whatever it took.

She lifted her mug a little and saw as Luke took immediate notice of her. He refilled her mug and went about his business, still talking to the woman. As far as Lorelai was concerned, that was okay. Nothing was going to happen today between them.

That's all that mattered.

With no other suitable women in the vicinity, Lorelai relaxed and enjoyed the rest of her cup of coffee. She knew Luke would probably not allow her another, so she savored that last. She felt she'd need as much stored energy as she could get.

If the morning was any indication, it was due to be a very long day.

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

Lorelai moved around her office. She'd assisted Michel with a few situations that he claimed were 'above his pay grade' and had also handled a few tasks that were high on her own list. That was all she had time for, and the rest would, unfortunately, have to wait.

She got her purse and then headed out toward the kitchen.

"Hey, Hon, I'm about to vamoose. Need anything?"

"Yes."

Lorelai had poked her head inside the amazing-smelling kitchen, but at that answer, she came inside fully. "I told you Sook, you have all you need. You just got to believe."

"What do I need?" she asked amusedly.

"Love." Lorelai walked behind her and grooved a bit as she grasped her hips and got her grooving too. "_All you need is love. Love. Love is all you need_," she sang.

Sookie danced a little on her own with that. "Ah, The Beatles," she doted. "You know, sometimes when I'm feeling a little blue, I make some caramel and peanut butter fudge. With just a little dark chocolate, not too much because I'll shoot from blue to _screaming green_ or…_outrageous orange_," she giggled. "So I'll do half dark chocolate and then toss in some sweet or even some cream for a special mix. But then I'll put on one of my Beatles albums and just-" She turned at that moment and saw that Lorelai was almost out the door. "Hey!"

She popped back in. "Oh, were we not done?" she asked guiltily.

"No, little miss aspiring ninja, get back in here."

Lorelai came back in with a smile. "Sorry, Babe. Proceed."

Sookie put her hand on her hip. "I want you to tell me what you plan to do about this situation. I mean, you can't spend a day doing what you're doing and still choose to be in denial. It's not fair for the rest of us!"

"The rest of who?"

"The town!"

"The town?"

"Yes! The people who'd give anything to see you and Luke figure out how perfect you are for one another."

"Luke and I are friends," she said calmly for possibly the thousandth time. "I'm happy with that friendship, and he's happy with that friendship. That's all there is to it. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go make sure he steers clear of all hot women today. See you later."

Sookie laughed, making Lorelai stop in her tracks. "What you're doing is crazy. But I got to admit, it's kind of cute. And it's giving me hope for you two, whether you like it or not."

She shook her head. She respected Sookie's amusement because she realized how it sounded to someone on the outside, but she was adamant about this. She'd had many dreams that were obscure and unrealistic. The previous night's dream, the one that'd carried her through to this morning, was not. It showed her that she'd wake up on a Tuesday. It was Tuesday. She'd wake up without an alarm clock. Rory had been the one to jar her awake today. She'd step in gum. This morning, in front of Luke's, someone had dropped a wrapped Dubble Bubble on the ground and she'd walked on it before retrieving it and tossing it in a trashcan.

In the dream, all of that preceded a day where Luke met his soul mate. He became forever unavailable.

Forever.

Lorelai had dreams every night, and she'd never been foolish enough to let them dictate the way she lived her life. But this was too huge, and there'd already been three coincidences that hardly felt coincidental. She couldn't afford to be fickle. She really believed that she and Luke were meant to be friends. They made awesome friends. But there were times when it felt they could possibly be more. Those times were scary but a part of her lived for them. That possibility was exhilarating. She figured they could someday grow to that place together. Then again, maybe they never would. But having it stripped away completely was constricting.

Her intention wasn't to interfere with his happiness. Two days from now, he could meet a woman and start a relationship. Two days from now would not be Tuesday. There would be no built-in future. Two days from now, Lorelai could handle that. She _would _handle it. But today, she could not.

As bizarre as it was to those around her, she couldn't stand by and let hope be taken away.

"Sookie, I don't want anything to change between Luke and me. I'm just…not okay with knowing nothing will ever change."

Sookie nodded with understanding. "You think that's fair to Luke?"

She sighed. She really didn't care to think about that. "He can meet someone tomorrow for all I care. I told you that, Sook. Just not today."

"What are the chances a once in a lifetime love will postpone itself until the next day?"

Lorelai glared at her best friend. "Will you stop playing devil's advocate?" she pleaded.

"You can't work this hard to keep your back-up from moving on with his life. That's really not fair, Lorelai."

"Luke is not my back-up," she relayed sincerely.

"Then, what is he that's causing you to go through all this trouble?"

She crossed her arms. Shrugged her shoulders. Appeared defeated. "I don't know."

"Lorelai, it was a _dream_! Just go back to work. There's plenty to do here, so stay and do your job. If you need it, I'll keep your mind occupied!" she exclaimed enthusiastically. "I've had plenty of practice. If it's bothering you too much, then check in with him later today. By phone. If he's meant to meet someone, he will. If he's not, then he won't. But be fair to him, and don't stand in the way of that. Okay?"

Lorelai took a step back. "He can meet someone tomorrow," she said quietly.

Sookie saw that step being followed by another and another. "Lorelai."

"Don't think I don't want him happy because I do."

"I know you do. I'd never think otherwise," she replied in honesty.

"Really?"

"Definitely."

Lorelai smiled a little as she continued inching toward the exit. "Up to the task of making me a re-believer?"

Sookie smiled sadly. "I didn't mean to make you doubt yourself."

"I understand how weird this is."

"Very weird."

Lorelai smiled. "But I have to do it, Sook."

"I know."

"With any luck, the rest of the day won't be a problem. And it'll just be a slow, wasted day at the diner."

"With any luck, it'll be a stampede, and you'll have to beat women off with a stick," she said with laughter. "Then, maybe you'll be forced to open your eyes."

"Wow, swinging a stick with eyes closed. That should be interesting for everyone."

"Hope to see you back in here later."

"We'll see."

"Take it easy, Naïve One."

"I'll do my best, Cheeky Two."

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

Lorelai entered the diner and took immediate notice of two women sitting at a table talking. Both looked to be about Luke's speed. Her eyes dropped to their hands, and both had rings.

Thank god for that.

She moved along and claimed a stool. When Luke didn't emerge by the minute mark, she called to Caesar who she could see in the back. He let her know that Luke was at Doose's and would be back in a second. She straightened her dress along her thighs and crossed her legs as she focused on the diner windows. In the time it took to do that, she managed to envision a Playboy photo shoot right in the middle of the market.

"Good grief," she muttered. She collected her purse and scampered from the diner. Walking quickly pass neighboring shop fronts, she made it to Doose's. She entered and spotted Luke in Produce.

Of course he was the only customer in the store. No cameras and no women. Her imagination wasn't always on her side.

"Come on, Danes, everyone knows you're a healthy eater. When are you going to stop rubbing it in?"

Luke turned and saw Lorelai strolling toward him. "Hey." He sounded surprised. Maybe a little delighted? It wasn't clear, but he definitely wasn't annoyed by her appearance. That was always nice.

"Hey, yourself," she responded casually.

"Why aren't you at work?"

She stopped near him and picked up a tomato. She tried to handle at least one a year. As she turned it around in her hands, testing it for firmness or squishiness or whatever the hell tomatoes were to be tested for, she acknowledged his question. "This is what happens when you're awesome and dedicated and aren't afraid to delegate. You get free time and are able to come molest fruits and vegetables."

He took the tomato from her as she began petting and rubbing it. With a shake of his head, he placed it back among the others and continued looking at green and yellow stuff. "At eleven in the morning?" he asked of the unusual break in her schedule.

"What can I say? I'm good."

"Wish I could get so lucky," he mentioned offhandedly as he bagged a couple things and tied them off.

"Forgetting you're the boss again, huh? What am I going to do with you? I hope an evil robot never takes on your form because I'd have no idea which to annihilate. With both you guys failing simple test questions, I'd be forced to blast you both."

"Good thing I don't plan to get taken over by an evil robot anytime soon."

"Nobody _plans_ those things, Luke," she schooled with seriousness.

He moved away from the fresh produce and started for the register. Lorelai followed him. "What are you in here for?" he asked.

"Nothing, really. I heard word that you were in here, and I couldn't bear to be apart from you," she embellished.

"Jeez," he muttered.

She smiled. There was way too much truth in that, but she was fine presenting it as sarcasm. She grabbed some tic-tacs and stood in line behind him. "Wanna pay for these for me?"

He glanced in her hand to see what she was referring to. Ended up rolling his eyes as Taylor's employee rang up his items. "Sure, put it up here," he granted lightly as he pulled out his wallet.

"Really?" she asked excitedly.

"They're mints, not a car. Throw 'em up here."

She set them down. "You're so nice," she complimented with a grin.

"Sure, you say that now. Wait until I cut your coffee intake off again; I'll jump right back to being worse than Pazuzu, I'm sure."

"You control your own destiny, Luke. Remember that."

Luke got his change and thanked the cashier. Lorelai thanked her, too and followed Luke out.

"Back to the ol' diner now, right, Hoss?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah, for a little while," he responded. "What are you planning to do all day? Headed home?"

"Haven't decided yet," she lied. She had decided. She was going to hang in the diner for as long as she could. She knew Luke would be busy most of the day and wouldn't be available to entertain her, so she suspected it'd be a very tedious. But it was only one day and she was prepared to make the sacrifice. At his answer, though, she grew suspicious. "You're going somewhere?" she questioned.

He nodded. "Gotta get a haircut today," he told her. Lorelai automatically looked to the extra-long hair curling under the bill of his cap. "I was going to wait until this Friday or Saturday, but it's so slow today that I may as well get it out of the way, ya know?"

She looked ahead in thought. A barbershop was safe, right? It was basically a man cave. He'd get his hair cut and come right back….where she'd be waiting. She figured there couldn't be much to worry about with that plan. Still, it made her nervous. He'd already been on his own for over two hours since she'd been at the inn. She was still working out a way to grill him about that. She didn't like the idea of having to do it once he returned, too.

"Are you sure you can trust a Tuesday hair cut? Think about it. You've never had one, so how can you be sure of what you're getting?"

He gave her a strange look at her strange inquiry. "I've had a Tuesday hair cut before," he divulged plainly.

"Oh, really?" she asked with a hint of disappointment.

"Really. And it was fine. Looked just like a Friday cut," he humored. "Go figure."

"Well, that's good. Guess it…had a good role model."

They made it to the diner, and Luke pulled the door open for her. "What do you have against me getting a haircut today?"

"Nothing. I'm totally pro-cut."

He nodded as he went behind the counter. "Guess it comes natural to you to antagonize every decision I make, then, huh?"

"Lorelai's my name and snubbing's my game."

He reached under the counter for a coffee mug. "Wonder if you'd still be turning your nose up at my Tuesday haircut if I told you they'd just opened a nail salon in the same area. Last window display they had was advertising some kind of a Tuesday special."

Lorelai made a show of looking at her self-manicured nails that hadn't been touched up in a few days. The thought of a professional buff did sound nice.

"Is that your way of inviting me along?" She took the coffee he offered.

"Not really," he responded flatly.

"Okay…well, was that your way of rubbing it in my face and making me yearn for something I can't have?"

He smiled. "I guess the first one would be less cruel."

"I agree."

"If you want to go, you can. It's not a big deal."

She smiled her answer. She'd definitely go. She'd go wherever he went that day. "You know, I could cut your hair if you'd like. It'd save you money since I wouldn't gouge you like a professional barber would. I could do it for two, three—ah what the hay, you're a friend—let's make it four dollars less."

"What a bargain," he deadpanned.

"Exactly. So, what do you say?"

"I say that whopping four dollar discount sounds too good to be true, so it probably is. I'll just stick to the other guy."

"Maybe next time, then?"

"I'll think about it."

"You mean that?"

"No."

"Oh, fine." She drank more coffee. "When are we leaving?"

"Next hour or two."

"Sounds good."

"Gonna hang out here til then?"

She shrugged, thought for a moment as if she really did need to think. "I guess I could. It'll probably hurt you more than it will me," she said with a wink.

He smiled. "Well, that'll work." His eyes moved to the door a second before bells rang around the diner. Through the window, he'd seen the person approaching. "Take a seat anywhere, and I'll be right with you," Luke announced to the customer.

"Thanks," said a woman's voice.

Lorelai looked over her shoulder and saw a beautiful smile and face. Wished she could snap a picture and send it to her friend at work. Wished also, that she could go back to earlier in the day, snap a picture of that woman, too, and send it along with it. Sookie wanted to believe Lorelai was just paranoid. Lorelai had proof that she wasn't.

Gorgeous women were running rampant.

Luke grabbed his pad and rounded the corner as soon as the woman took a seat. Lorelai took a healthy sip of her coffee and faced the diner as she leaned back on the counter. She watched the exchange between the attractive customer and Luke.

Poised. Focused. And ready to destroy any bond she sensed growing.

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

There was a bit of a wait at the barbershop. Apparently many other guys had opted for that controversial Tuesday cut as well. Lorelai waited with Luke for about five minutes as she took in the environment, and most importantly, the clientele.

The men there knew Luke, and he knew them. There was instant and familiar conversation. Lorelai stood by and watched as he talked and laughed. When someone asked about his companion, Luke looked over into Lorelai's face and appeared slightly baffled at how intensely she'd been looking into his.

"What?" he asked. He still smiled.

She felt delighted and tickled, so she laughed. She shook her head at the question. She didn't even know where to start. Didn't know how appropriate it _was_ to start. He was beautiful when he laughed. She'd seen him laugh before but never like that. She supposed him and those guys went back further than she would've guessed. Maybe all the way back to when he was young and accompanying his dad.

As she dismissed the question, Luke shrugged it off and introduced her as his friend.

She said minimal. Was cordial and nice, but she let Luke have his time. The shop was filled with good guys. There weren't any women present except for her, and when the conversation quickly shifted over to sports talk, Lorelai took that as her cue to take off. She leaned in and let Luke know, and he insisted on walking out with her.

He stood in front of the shop as she trekked across the lot to the small nail salon. Halfway there, she couldn't help but turn to see if he'd gone back inside. He hadn't. Feet set apart, hands in his pockets, he watched her intently. As she looked at him, he looked away for a moment as if his focus had been transient, but he never pulled off fraudulence well.

She turned back with a smile and a bit of discomfort as she became very aware of her walk. Torn, she had half a mind to be as natural as possible and still, a strong propensity to sway her hips more as the wind picked up and lightly blew her dress around her thighs.

She fell into an easy stroll as she looked down at her heels and concentrated on just putting one foot in front of the other. Maybe it was sexy. Maybe it was enough to keep him enthralled. Why it even mattered was one of the great mysteries of their relationship.

She made it to the door and turned back once more. Luke was backing slowly into the shop now, eyes still on her. At her contact, he smiled and waved. Turned and headed inside. Lorelai smiled. She appreciated that whole scene. Knew the likelihood that he'd been looking out for her to make sure a gunman didn't force her to the ground like the scene in Clueless. But with their friendship being as iffy as it was, he possibly just liked the view. Either way, it was a strangely good feeling. Getting a man to ogle her would probably never be too difficult, but there was honestly something about Luke.

If she could put the feeling in writing, maybe she could send that to Sookie as well. Maybe then, she'd understand her unwillingness to let all that they were, come to a sudden end.

Lorelai pulled the door open and proceeded inside.

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

A little under an hour later, while still in the nail salon, Lorelai looked up to find Luke standing near. He'd lightly cleared his throat and had gotten her to open her relaxed eyelids.

"Hey, you. Done already?" she asked.

He stepped out of the natural light of the lady who attended to Lorelai. He could see that Lorelai had taken off her hosiery and was having her toes done. "Yeah," he answered in confusion.

"Let's see it," she requested as she made a motion for him to remove his hat.

He rolled his eyes and did so. Took off his hat, ran his hand roughly over his short trim, and quickly stuck the hat back on his head.

Lorelai chuckled. "I like it," she complimented sincerely.

"Thanks."

She stared at his scruff. "I was worried you'd get the baby's butt shave, too. Glad you didn't go that route."

"The what?"

"For your face. Using the blade thingy that they put dangerously close to your Adam's apple."

"Oh." He looked around at the whole pampering scene. "Well, I never get those. I shave myself. I don't trust a shave that lasts more than a day."

Lorelai laughed.

Luke pointed out the work being done before him. "What happened to you just getting your nails done?"

She held both hands out to him. "Done." She ran a beautifully manicured nail above her eye. "Even got these babies arched. You like?"

He grew more confused. "How long you been here?" he asked waggishly.

She smiled. "Well, unlike the man lair across the way, this place wasn't nearly as busy, so there was more time to spoil myself."

"I see that."

"So, what color do you think I should get on my toes?"

He rolled his eyes. "I don't know."

"Come on, Luke, help me out. I went with clear on my nails, but for my toes, I want to spice up a bit. I was thinking either plain old red or something more daring like Sangria Shimmer. Which do you prefer?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Red."

"Red?"

"Yeah. I actually know what red is. Can't say the same about _Sangria Shimmer_."

Lorelai laughed and got the lady to show him the bottle. "Ah." He looked back at her. "Well, dare to be daring, I guess."

"Sangria Shimmer, it is." She grinned at him. "And if anyone asks, I'll let them know that you picked it out for me."

"Lovely."

She watched him scope the place out. "First time in one of these places?"

"Happy to say it is."

"Last time in one of these places?" she followed amusedly.

He looked at her and ended up smiling a bit. "Well, I'm sure if I tried hard enough, I could think of less manly places to be."

She nodded solemnly. "Right. Like the gynecologists' office."

He glanced at the woman working on Lorelai's toes as she chuckled. "Jeez".

"Plenty of men come here too, actually," the worker shared.

Lorelai jumped on that. "See, Luke. Men come here, too. I bet they even play the game on TV, serve hot wings, and offer to _polish_ you in a bikini. If you know what I mean_._"That gained a horrified look from the worker. "Kidding," Lorelai consoled.

Luke chortled at witnessing that. "Good to know I'm not the only person who finds your sense of humor disturbing," he uttered as he turned and walked off.

She frowned. "Not nice."

He wandered over to the door while focusing on the setup of their small entertainment center. By the time he made it to the door, and he turned to look outside, a woman was just about to come inside. Luke promptly backed away before thinking better of it. He moved to open the door instead.

Lorelai looked over instantly at the sound of the bell.

"Thank you," the new customer offered softly as she passed by Luke in the tight space.

He nodded. "No problem."

Lorelai leaned forward toward the woman working on her feet. Spoke to her but kept her eyes trained on Luke who was now on one knee helping the lady to pick up contents of a bag that she'd managed to spill everywhere.

"Um, how much longer?" she asked quietly.

"Another minute and I'll put your coats on."

"Okay, thanks."

They were talking as they picked stuff up. Too low to hear. Lorelai felt confident that all conversation centered around her apologizing for being so clumsy while Luke nobly dismissed the disparagement, instead, finding some way to put the blame on the universe or even himself.

She watched them collect things. It was a very long process.

Finally, they both stood.

One of the salon ladies came over to lead the lady back. That would have been a relief, except the moment she started to turn away, Luke subtly swiped his hands together, causing her to look down and notice that whatever paraphernalia she had in her bag had managed to coat his hand. Some powdery substance.

Lorelai squinted. Was it drugs? She would've bet money that it was drugs.

Her "I'm so sorry" was said loud enough for Lorelai to hear. Luke shook his head like it wasn't a big deal as he swiped his hands together more decisively. The lady reached in her bag and pulled out the brush and blush that'd cause the mess. She showed it to him, dropped it back inside her purse, and put Lorelai on red alert as she reached out her dainty little hands and relieved Luke of clean-up duty.

Luke protested while she insistently worked to get all of the product off his skin. Lorelai felt exasperated, plain and simple. When was this damn day going to end?

"Luke, Hon, she's getting ready to put on the polish. I need help again, pleeeeeease!"

He looked over and nodded at Lorelai's request. "Coming."

Lorelai smiled at the lady who looked over and then held contact for just a second too long. _'That's right, Missy. He has a girlfriend…possibly. As far as __**you**__ know, he has a girlfriend, so just mosey along and pull that little damsel in distress act on another tall scruffy chap.'_

It seemed to become clear to the lady that she was crossing a line. She stopped her ministrations, offered more apologies, and was finally on her way after timidly smiling in Lorelai's direction one final time.

Lorelai followed her with her eyes. _'Quicker. Quicker. Out of my sight, you. You, with your bright smile and your overly toned ass. Oh, yes, you think you're hot stuff, don't you, Missy? Well, I'm-'_

"What do you need help with? I thought you were going with that Sangria stuff."

With Luke suddenly at her side again, she clipped the sinful analysis and ditched the glare. "Oh, hey," she greeted sweetly.

He eyed her strangely. "Hey to you, too. What do you need?"

She looked down to where the woman had started painting her toes. "I, uh, briefly forgot what we'd decided on. You just reminded me. So…thanks!"

He rolled his eyes. As always, just took her loony behavior at face value. "You're almost finished, right? Gotta be heading back soon."

"Yeah, another five minutes or so, and we can be on our way."

He nodded. "Alright. Well, I'll be over there," he said with a point to the sitting area across the room.

Lorelai evaluated the area and its proximity to Little Miss Hands-On. There was no immediate threat, but she still didn't feel good about it. If another customer came inside, it'd be another tense moment.

"Can you stand here with me?" she asked sheepishly.

He frowned. "Why?"

She reached out her hand for his. After a moment of confusion, he brought his stiff hand to hers, and she smiled and squeezed it gratefully. It occurred to her that she hadn't thought that through. She meant it as a friendly gesture, but it ended up being yet another thing that made her heart palpitate. She held her joyous smile and didn't focus on it. With a tug, she pulled him closer to where she sat, let his hand go, and requested he not move.

"There. You're officially my sun blocker."

Luke turned and saw the small amount of light he blocked. He sighed. "Anything else I can do for you, Princess?"

"Well, actually, yes, I'd love it if-"

"Nevermind," he cut in monotonously.

Lorelai allowed the lady to do her job for a few seconds in silence. She glanced up at Luke and saw him slightly fascinated with the painting process. He met her eyes when he felt her look at him. Her smile made him roll his eyes.

"Do I even want to know?"

"Well, as far I'm concerned, everyone loves an invitation."

"An invitation?"

"Like the one I was going to extend to you.'

"An invitation to do what?"

"To jump in here and stake claim on this second foot."

"Ah, jeez."

"I totally trust you. If you want to get in here, get in here, Luke."

"You're about to lose your sun blocker," he threatened.

"Follow your heart. Find your true passion. Let my toenails be your guide!"

"Say hello to the hot, burning sun," he announced as he started to walk away.

She snickered momentarily at his expense and then clutched his hand again. "Heel, buster. I was just teasing." He got back in position. Lorelai gave him a playful squeeze and got him looking at her. "We gotta drop by a super store on the way back and see if we can find you a sense of humor."

"Oh, now I don't have a sense of humor?" he asked mildly. She shrugged her answer. "I _have_ a sense of humor," he defended.

"Prove it."

"Wait let me go get my joke book out the truck." He faked a separation. Didn't actually compromise Lorelai's grip on his hand. "If you see me hop behind the wheel and pull off, then just know that the joke has started and that'll officially be your cue to start searching for the punch line, okay?"

"Hardy har har," she sniffed. He smiled. "Steven Wright's got love in Connecticut, I see."

He rolled his eyes. "Speak English."

"You mean you don't speak Cantonese?"

"Speak normal," he clarified.

"What's fun about normal?"

"Comprehension gets me excited."

"Mmhm. Well, remember those Hooked-On-Phonics tapes I lent you? You can just keep those."

The employee chortled unintentionally and then got control of herself. "Just a couple more minutes," she relayed.

Lorelai allowed Luke to have his hand back. She smiled at him. "Hey, mind if we stop for ice cream before heading back?"

Both his hands, one tingling and shaking slightly, went to his back pockets. "I have ice cream at the diner, in case you forgot."

"I haven't. Yours is good, but soft serve is better."

"I wouldn't say _better_."

"More lick-friendly."

"It's amazing how you can say that with a straight face."

She smiled. "How 'bout it?"

He looked at his watch. "Well, it's only two-thirty. I guess it couldn't hurt too much. We have to head back after that, though," he stated emphatically.

"I'm good with that."

Someone else walked into the shop, and the woman assisting Lorelai greeted her by name, welcomed her back from lunch. The leggy brunette worked there. She stepped inside, removed her shades, and tossed her hair before strutting to the back. The sound of her heels pierced the near-quiet and she hummed to the rhythm of her step. She was hard to ignore.

Lorelai caught Luke's glance. She expected to see more than a glance, but a glance is all she witnessed. He lifted his eyes and then dropped them back down to her. Her feet and then her face. Perpetually querulous, he scowled at her sudden smile. "What?" Lorelai raised her hand to him, and he scowled more. "_What_?" he questioned again. She wiggled her fingers, requesting that he rest his hand inside hers once again. "Jeez," he griped.

He lifted his hand from his pocket and returned it to her warm, soft palm. He wasn't in a frowning mood right then, but he frowned anyway. He had to. He really didn't know how else to be.

"People are going to think something is wrong with us," he told her grouchily.

"No, they won't. This, my friend, is a pretty solid PDA. Unless, of course, your name was Nancy or my name was Bruce and we were strolling along Bigotry Boulevard. Then, we may have to segue over into a thumb war or something."

He looked down at their intimate hold. "I mean because we're not _like that_. You know what I mean."

"Well, I won't tell if you won't."

He sighed with exhaustion. Found Lorelai smiling amusedly and decided to just let it go to keep from entertaining her further.

"That color's nice on you," he said, changing focus.

"Thanks, Luke." She smirked. "Normally, I like to stand out and do my own thing, but if you want to hop in the chair next and get the same colo-"

"I stopped listening right after 'thanks, Luke'. I feel it's important for you to know you're officially talking to yourself," he stated evenly.

"Mmhm. Look at you standing there taking charge with your sexy man haircut. I can barely take my eyes off you! Aye caramba!"

His skin reddened as he glanced at her and quickly looked away.

She pointed her finger at him. "Aha! Busted, Mister! What happened to not listening to me?"

"Jeez."

"I have your number now. All I have to do is mix in all I want to say with a few compliments, and you're putty in my hands. You swoon at the sweet talk. You're a chump for the charm. A fool for the flattery. A boob for the—"

"Okay!"

"Bootlicking," she said quickly.

He eyed her, watched her fight a smile. "You done?" he asked with no emotion.

She burst forth with excitement. "You turn to mush when you're moved! You get coo coo for the cooing! You fly for the feel-goods! You're pleased with praise! You have a weakness for the warm and fuzzies!"

"Kill me," Luke mumbled. "Kill me now…"

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

In a place that served a lot more, a vanilla float is what Luke had in front of him.

Lorelai had suggested an ice cream shop but ended up convincing him to pull into the lot of—of all places—a diner. It was fancier than _Luke's_. Had the cheesy vintage theme going. Everything was spotless and there was a wait staff who smiled.

It was different.

Luke and Lorelai sat in a booth. After downing an order of cheese fries and a loaded hotdog, Lorelai alternated between enjoying a bowl of Oreo ice cream and guzzling coffee.

"You have to be starving," she declared to Luke.

He shook his head. "I'm okay."

She looked at his barely touched ice cream float. "Well, you didn't order anything to eat. Only that thing, and you haven't taken more than three sips of it. Was your intention to completely waste your money? Are you Montgomery Brewster now?"

"I didn't pay for this," he reminded.

She thought for a moment. "Oh, yeah. I did," she recalled. She frowned and went back to what was left of her dessert and drink. "Well, I definitely have a reason to complain now, buster."

Luke smiled. Looked down at the tall cup. "Sorry. Just not much for sweets."

"Then why'd you order it?"

"You ordered it."

"I did?"

"Yes."

She looked confused. "What made me do that?"

"Like I'll ever know why you do what you do."

"Surely, I had to have a reason, though."

"I'm sure you did."

"Intrigue, huh?"

He shook his head. "You probably ordered it so you'd finish it off when I didn't."

"I don't think that's it."

"Mmhm."

She reached across the table and took his cup. "We're going to figure this out together, Luke. Bet your bottom dollar on that. But in the meantime, let's not let this go to waste." She brought his straw to her mouth and sucked hard to get the thick concoction up through the wide straw.

Luke smiled again. "Yeah, we'll figure it out," he reassured.

She winked at him and continued slurping for seconds more before setting it down and picking up her ice cream spoon. She took in several spoonfuls of that and sighed before reaching for her coffee mug.

"I think I'm getting full," she considered.

"I don't see how. I mean, you've barely eaten anything," he followed sarcastically.

"Shush you." As he freely offered another one of his smiles, she smiled too. "Mind doing me a solid?"

He nodded idly. "Sure. What?"

She held up her coffee cup and then pointed out the missing container on their table. "Can you go grab some sugar for me?"

He looked from her to the mug and back again. "You're eating ice cream with tons of sugar at the same time you're drinking that. I'm surprised you can even taste it, let alone determine that it's not sweet enough."

"I'm surprised that after all these years, you still waste precious energy being surprised by my palate." She pronounced 'palate' as puh-latte. "It's like you're a senior but keep asking about stuff you learned in the fourth grade. Unless you look up to Billy Madison, you need to catch up to the rest of the class, Luke."

He mumbled under his breath as he slid from the booth.

"Thanks, Honeybunch!"

He looked back at her and rolled his eyes. After taking a moment to scan the tables around them, he found that the only one with sugar was occupied by a woman, mid-thirties, engrossed in a newspaper article. He approached the table.

"Excuse me?"

She didn't look up. "I'm not interested," she stated dismissively.

She was _clearly_ pretty. And by her statement, she was _clearly_ used to being approached.

Luke reared back. After staring at her in disbelief for a few seconds with her still not meeting his eyes, he looked over his shoulder at Lorelai. She had been looking the whole time and definitely had heard the woman's remark. He was able to catch her eye and share his extreme annoyance with her. Though, pleased that the interaction wasn't going to escalate into one she'd need to worry about, Lorelai still found that she didn't care for the comment.

Luke turned back, scowl in place. She still had not bothered to look up. Unbelievable.

"Neither am I," he assured dully.

She lifted her eyes to him. Saw him shake his head and reach on her table for an item she wasn't using. He grabbed the sugar, held it up to her, revealing his true intention, and then without another word, turned to go.

"Sorry about that," she didn't hesitate to say.

"S'okay," he responded without turning or slowing.

Noticing the table he was headed for, the woman's eyes turned next to his companion. She was used to unwanted attention, but never quite had the misfortune of insulting an innocent guy who wasn't about to try out his latest and lamest pick-up line. She took advantage of Lorelai's already existing focus. Mouthed 'sorry' to her as well.

Lorelai nodded. And then Luke was at the table again.

"Can you believe that?" he griped. "Jeez."

"So, I take it you didn't succeed in getting her underwear?"

He half-frowned, half-pouted. "Talk about being full of yourself…"

"Well, Luke, when you look like that," she began with a small gesture to the lady that was still glancing over every few seconds, "You have to have some kinda defense. A Do Not Disturb sign isn't going to go with every outfit."

He slid the sugar over to her. "Well, you look like _that_, and I'm sure you've never had that attitude," he vented. Lorelai blinked. Focused on him at that unexpected compliment. A smile played at her lips. Luke didn't notice. He was too bothered. With a sigh, he stood back up. "I'm going to run to the restroom. I'll be right back."

"Okay," she said quietly.

She watched him walk away. Did that until she heard a soft call of, "Hey". Lorelai locked eyes with the lady that had succeeded in being Luke's latest ranting inspiration.

She spoke across the diner but just loud enough for Lorelai to hear. "I really am sorry about what happened. I must've come off like a total snob."

Lorelai waved that away. Couldn't even bring herself to lie. She _had_ come off snobbish, but it was no harm done. Luke would come back from the restroom and would officially be over it. If not, it'd only be on his mind for five more minutes, _tops_.

"I suggested he send a handwritten paper airplane note over there first to take away the element of surprise, but come to find out," she held up a used balled up napkin, "he's a crappy engineer. Wouldn't have made it two feet."

She smiled. "Just wanted to make sure you knew that I sincerely apologize for that, and I hope he knows that, too. I didn't mean to offend your guy."

Her response was instant. "Oh, no, no, we're not together. We're just friends."

"Oh."

She nodded in conclusion on that. "Don't worry about it, though. He bounces back fast. Better than Flubber."

"Glad to hear it," she said with relief. She offered a great smile and then turned attention away to start gathering her things. Lorelai poured sugar in her cup, stirred, and drank until most was gone. She took another pull from Luke's cup and then sat back. After a quick sweep of their table, she began cleaning up so they could prepare to leave, too.

With thoughts of Luke, she was able to step back for a moment and realize how crazy the day was shaping up to be. Way too many tests and threats. She felt she'd done okay so far. Hadn't dinged up her sanity too bad.

In the diner, at dinnertime, there were regulars. Not too many unfamiliar faces. The time was approaching four, and she felt relief knowing they'd head back into town soon and only have the ordinary to face. It was comforting and safe.

Luke emerged from the back of the restaurant and gave Lorelai a playful frown at her bright smile and suspicious focus. "What?" he asked as he approached the table. He didn't seem to care for whatever answer she was cooking up. "You ready to go?"

"Yep."

"Okay." He remained standing as she got to her feet. "Did you want anything to go? More coffee, perhaps?"

She shook her head. "We're on our way back, so I think I can hold off until I can have endless amounts of yours."

"Yeah, good luck with that."

"Thank you!" she beamed with appreciation.

Luke stood by and watched her take one final long sip from the cup that'd originally belonged to him and then big spoonfuls of Oreo ice cream.

"Just take it with you," he suggested.

"That's okay. I'm full. Couldn't eat another bite." She ate a few more spoonfuls, licked the spoon, and then pushed it away. Whirling around to face him, she smiled. "Ready when you are."

He led the way toward the door. After pushing it open for her, Lorelai stepped out, but just before he could trail her, he turned at the sound of steps behind him and saw the woman from before. She looked a lot kinder. Significantly more beautiful when she wasn't turning her nose up at people. She was exiting, too. When he looked at her, she looked at him, and was somewhat uncomfortable meeting his eyes. Luke held his position like a gentleman. Gave her the courtesy of passing.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Both outside, Luke got ready to head over in the direction of his truck. Lorelai was a few steps short of it but had taken notice of the two-person traffic jam at the door and had started only inching over as she stared intently over her shoulder. Luke was stopped before he could get too far. Physically. The woman reached out and laid her hand on his arm. He turned, not knowing what to expect. The smile she wore is what relaxed him.

"Hey. Sorry to stop you like this. Your friend told me that you two weren't an item. If you have someone else, feel free to stop me, okay? But I was a jerk, and that's not who I am. I'd like to redeem myself. You're attractive, and I'm single. At the risk of being totally forward—and _trust me_, I don't do this all the time—would you be willing to take my number? If you want to call, great, and if not, I understand." She took a deep breath. "I'm Christie. No kids, two dogs, a kitten. I'm a bank manager. Hometown girl who likes to be outside." She smiled again. "Just to get us started."

She paused there and only got silence. He didn't look like he was in a rush to chime in at all. She knew not all men appreciated that sort of approach from a woman, and in that moment, she was sure he was one of them, and he'd officially been turned off. _Assuming_ he was ever turned on, that is. She knew she'd given him a terrible first impression. "I encounter a lot of idiots," she began in honesty. "I'm not above giving them time to prove their idiocy before I lose interest, but sometimes I'm not in the mood to play the game. Especially when reading an article about a father of four being killed." He really looked at her, then. "It was bad timing, I was _mean_," she stressed, getting a smile out of him. She was pleased with that. "And I'm sorry."

Luke sighed. Looked down at his shoes for a second. "Well, uh, to be fair, I've been known to be pretty blunt sometimes, myself."

"Are you just saying that to make me feel better?" she jested.

His smile went wider. She noticed. Nice smile. Very, very nice smile. "No, I'm not just saying that," he answered.

She looked over towards Lorelai. She stood against the truck, arms folded, just watching. Once again, she looked back up to the handsome stranger. "I don't want to hold you up. Looks like your friend is waiting." Luke glanced at Lorelai. She was waiting, alright. She looked displeased at having to wait. Well, no one really liked to wait, he reasoned. In the hot sun, no less. She went on. "So, how about it? If I write down my number, can you promise not to trash it until I've at least had a chance to pull from the parking lot?"

Luke chuckled at her humility. He could feel himself turn a bit red, so he took interest in his shoes again. "You can write it down. I won't toss it," he ensured.

"Promise?"

He looked up at her. She was very beautiful. Had an intimidating sort of enchantment. He'd made that observation a time or two about Lorelai, too. That's what occurred to him in that moment. He realized how unnecessary it was for her to plead with a guy to take her number. She was certainly lowering herself to a level that a woman like her wasn't made to go.

"Yeah," he responded. "I promise."

She spoke her satisfaction as she opened her purse and dug through it for paper and pen. "I'm completely out of business cards, so allow me to apologize in advance. I know I'm showing myself to be from the stone ages here, but I'm not young and hip enough to flip open my cell phone and exchange information that way. Class of 1990 here. I'm gum wrapper and eyeliner pencil all the way," she apologized lightheartedly just as she found and tore off a small piece of paper and took out a ballpoint pen.

Luke quickly eased her worry on that topic. "Well, by you even having a cell phone, you're way ahead of me, so don't worry about it."

She smiled up at him before jotting down her details. "I'll put my cell and home numbers on here, and just so I don't come off like the eager weirdo with the moth ball scented wedding dress in the attic, I'll refrain from putting my office number." She looked up at him again to make sure he knew she was joking. He did. She folded the paper and passed it over to him. "Call me sometime. Whenever."

He turned the paper in his hands as he coolly acknowledged that he would.

"Okay, I better go. It was nice to meet you."

"You, too."

"Just one more thing."

"What's that?"

"Mind if I get your name?"

Luke thought back. Didn't take long to realize he hadn't bothered introducing himself. He chortled, rolled his eyes, and corrected that in the next second. "I'm Luke. Luke Danes. Sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it."

He backed away. "Alright, I guess I'll talk to you later."

She started for the parking lot again. "I sure hope so," she followed alluringly.

Luke turned away at that. Was sure he was on the brink of blushing like a schoolgirl. Pulling his keys from his pocket, he hurried along to his truck. He went to the passenger side first to let Lorelai in, and as soon as he was close enough to speak, he apologized for the hold-up.

"Sorry, Lorelai." He pulled open her door. "Here you go."

She had stepped away from the door so that he could open it, but as he stood back waiting for her to climb in, she ended up keeping _him_ waiting for a moment as she stood in place, still with her defensive stance from before. "What was that about?" she questioned.

"What was what about?" His tone held a level of disinterest that bugged her immediately.

"You and Miss High and Mighty at the door with the private discussion and the passing of notes," she clarified. Her eyes went to his hand where he still held the paper. "What is that?"

He shrugged. "She gave me her number."

Lorelai's eyes bugged. "_That's_ what she was writing down?"

"Yeah. What'd you think it was?"

"I don't know! Maybe an apology letter… Let's not forget, she was horrible to you."

"She's actually not that bad. She apologized and explained and—" He scoffed after briefly taking in their positions. "Why are we still standing here? Does it look like I'm wearing a penguin suit as I hold open the door to your chariot?" he asked snidely. "Get in already!"

There was a distinguishable pout as she climbed on inside.

"_Thank_ you." He closed her door and walked around to his side.

Lorelai stared ahead in the cab of the truck until he had settled himself behind the wheel. She turned to him, then. "Are you going to call her?"

He set the paper in the small tray before them. "Not sure," he answered nonchalantly.

Lorelai reached forward and collected the paper. Luke turned the key in the ignition, all while focusing on her.

"Christie Stacey," she read. She looked at him. "Did she make that name up? It sounds like a stage name. And by stage, I mean one with a pole and a floor lined with dollar bills."

He rolled his eyes. "She works at a bank."

"Wonderful."

"She's really not that bad. Besides, I'm not even sure I'm going to call her, so calm down."

"Who said I'm not calm?"

"Nobody."

"I'm very calm," she assured. "Speaking of calm," she began, looking back to the paper, "Why couldn't she just pick her best number and go with it? She just met you, and already, she's not the least bit unreachable. Lemme tell you, if you were all about the chase, she could consider herself bound and gagged by now."

"What's your problem?" he asked with composure.

"She's mean! You've seen her true colors already. For god's sake, man, cut your losses!"

"I'll be fine."

"So, you _are_ going to call her," she determined.

He sighed. "I know this is probably hard for you to believe, but I'm past the point of being bored with this conversation." He flicked his wrist. "Toss the number if you want. I don't care."

She grew hopeful. "Really?"

"It's better than driving back to Stars Hollow with you flipping out like the woman is Satan. If her _meanness_ bothers you that much, just toss the number."

She eyed him. "So, you're going to just let me throw your paper away… You don't care…" she stated questioningly.

He shrugged. "No." He flashed a smile. "I've already memorized the numbers, so I don't need it."

Her mouth dropped open. He was joking, but as evidenced, she hadn't gathered that. He laughed. Ended up taking the paper from her and dropping it back in the tray. "People are allowed to screw up every once in a while. Give her a break."

She found her tongue. Her irrational tongue. Should've just left it wherever it was. "Oh, so what, you love her now?"

Luke just stared at her dully as they remained in the parking space. "With all my heart, Lorelai. With all my heart."

"Stop joking around!" she exclaimed, unable to stop her smile.

"Then, stop asking crazy questions."

"Okay, I admit that was stupid."

"Extremely stupid."

At that insult, she popped him on the arm, causing him to roll his eyes away. "Just remember that first impressions are important, okay?"

"Sure."

"I'm serious! They're important. Really, really important. Say it with me. First impressions. Are. Important. And always keep hers in mind. If you've forgotten already how it went down, I'll be happy to remind you."

"_Happy_?"

"Sad," she corrected quickly. "_Sad_ but…very willing…to remind you," she ended with a smile at his piercing glare. In the silence, she slowly reached toward the paper. "Now, if you want me to dispose of this for you, I'll help you out with that because I—"

"Don't touch the paper," he warned flatly as he held contact with her.

She froze. "But before, you said that I could—"

"Put your hand back in your lap," he instructed.

She did. "You're giving me mixed signals!" she complained. "I'm confused! Rip it, don't rip it, rip it, don't rip it, to rip or not to rip?" She sighed. Looked at the paper for a moment. "I think I'll rip it!" she proclaimed and went for it in a hurry. Luke foresaw the move and was able to snatch it up before she could. He chuckled as he stuck it in his pocket.

"As much coffee as you're hyped up on, you'd think you'd be faster than that."

She leaned back in acceptance. Crossed her arms. "Not liking you a whole lot right now," she announced. She refused to look at him.

"Well, that sucks."

"You bet your ass it sucks."

He hadn't stopped being amused. "Well, you should probably start liking me again. Otherwise, I can't tell you what I have to tell you."

"Bribery? Really? Do I look like a five year old kid to you? I'm an intelligent businesswoman, Luke. Don't forget that. Now, go away and leave me alone before I tell."

"I really have something to tell you."

"Then, spit it out."

"You like me again?" he asked indulgently.

"Never!"

"Okay, fine, I can't tell you."

She glanced over at him and got a peek of his blue smiling eyes, and it was a sight. She got a few more seconds out of her exaggerated umbrage before folding and looking at him fully.

"Fine. Torture over. This better be good."

"Oh, it is."

They looked at one another in silence before she finally smiled in response to his persistent tiny smile. "Tell me."

"I don't think you want to hear this."

"I'm seriously considering violence right now."

He laughed. "One thing first."

"Oh my god. What?"

"Tell me you like me again," he requested.

She frowned. "You suck. We've established that."

"Say it or you won't hear this."

"That I like you again?"

He nodded. "That you like me again."

"I like you again," she acquiesced.

"With meaning."

"That was meaningful!"

"I didn't feel it in the depths of my soul," he replied in monotone.

She laughed. "I like you."

He cupped his ear. "I can't hear you…"

"I. Like. You. I like you; I like you; I like you. Very very much. I want you all to myself. You happy?"

He weighed that response. "Little patronizing, but I'll take it."

She smiled. Had her eyes locked on his features. Seeing him playful and joyful was too sweet a feeling. How could she not like him? How could she not?

"You ready for this?"

"Ready."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"See, the thing is…"

"What's the thing?"

He got serious, looked deeply into her eyes. "You have mustard in your hair."

She grew confused. "What?"

"A lot of it. Looks like you tried to give it a bite of your hotdog, and it fought you off."

She started feeling around randomly. "Where?"

He pointed. "There."

Her hand went to it, and she pulled back fingers covered with the stuff. "Nice."

"And there."

"There's more?!"

"And a little bit right there, too."

"You could stop pointing like Tattoo and attempt to get it out, you know." She scooted all the way over to the car door and pulled down the visor, only to see there was no mirror. She snapped it back up.

Luke turned the rearview mirror towards her. "Here."

At her first visual, she squawked. "How'd I manage to get mustard all the way over here?"

"Who knows. Your eating habits are a wonder in and of, itself."

"Do you have any napkins in here?"

He made a move to lean over to look in the glove department but determined he'd be very much in her personal space if he did. He was sure none were in there anyway.

"I don't have any in here, but I can run back in and grab you some."

She pulled at strands of her hair. "You don't have to."

"Not a problem." He was out of the truck in a flash. Lorelai grimaced and muttered her displeasure in his absence while continuing to use only her fingers. A full minute hadn't passed before Luke was hopping back inside. "Alright, here you go." She took a few of the napkins, and so did Luke. He placed the others on the bench seat as he proceeded to help.

"Well, aren't you sweet," she gushed.

"Sooner it's out, the sooner I can get my mirror back so I can drive off."

"Well, aren't you selfish," she rescinded.

She soon dropped her hands and pulled back from the mirror, trusting him to get it all out for her. Luke didn't say anything. He didn't mind. Just continued sliding the napkin gently along strands of her hair. Didn't ever think he'd have a reason to touch her hair. Removing mustard wasn't exactly the dream, but it was okay. He now knew how soft it was. As soft as it looked. Soft and full. "Okay," Luke said with finality as he pulled back and scoped out other areas of her hair. "I think it's out."

"All of it?"

"Looks like it."

"Double check."

He did. Gently sifted through layers. "Looks good."

"Triple check, quadruple check!"

He rolled his eyes. "I said you're good."

She fingered her hair. "It's bad enough I walked from the diner to the car with it in there." _'And faced little miss Rude and Perfect looking like a hobo'_, she wanted to say. "I'd prefer a mustard-free hair zone, is all."

"You're officially mustard-free," he promised. He gathered the napkins and stuffed them in the door panel. He turned back to see her smelling her hair. "Paranoid much?"

She leaned toward him a bit. "Does it smell weird to you?"

Luke stared at her like she was entering a whole other dimension of superficial. She raised her eyebrows at his lack of movement. "This is the part where you actually make an effort to smell my hair," she explained. He didn't budge. "Please?" she pleaded sweetly.

With no amount of joy, he finally did.

She wanted to be near him. Wanted him to be nearer to her just for a few seconds longer. The desire was there, and she acted on it. Didn't question it or feel shame about it. She simply obliged. Honestly, the scent of mustard in her hair didn't bother her much. But if it got Luke close and brought back the tiny skittering butterflies, then the scent of mustard in her hair could be the most horrific thing in the universe.

Luke closed his eyes for a brief moment as he breathed in her shampoo. That's all he smelled. It was nearly enough to trigger a biological and highly inappropriate bodily response. He asked himself what he was doing and pulled back. He could handle her in many ways and maintain equilibrium, but certain things about her would surely give him away. He couldn't watch her bite her lip. He couldn't watch her flip her hair. And now, he officially knew that smelling her hair was a really bad idea, too.

Lorelai quickly met his eyes when he pulled away. "Am I okay?" she asked quieter than intended.

He nodded coolly. "Yeah, you're fine."

"Good." She slid back over to her end and secured her seatbelt. As she clicked it closed, her eyes went to the seat next to him. "What's that?" she asked with a point.

Luke looked down. "Oh, yeah." He picked up the make-up bag. "It was on the floor by Christie's table. I think she dropped it."

"Christie?"

"Yes," he answered dryly. "That's her name. The lady from before. Remember her?"

Lorelai's expression told him she didn't appreciate the mockery. "Yes, I know who she is, but you're calling her by name as if you two are old friends or something."

"What else am I supposed to call her?"

"Few choice words come to mind."

"You're acting like she offended _you_. If I'm past it, what's stopping you from being past it?"

She didn't have an answer for that quick enough, so she was left with the next best thing: changing the subject. "What is this? Finders keepers, losers weepers? You going to go home and bring out your inner Dave Navarro?"

"Jeez. I'm not keeping it. I'll get it back to her."

"How?"

"Well, I have her number."

"So?"

"_So_ maybe I'll dial the digits on it and see what Alexander Graham Bell was getting at."

Lorelai looked down at the bag worriedly. "So, you're going to call her?" she asked anyway.

"Best way to get it back to her."

"So, you're going to see her again…" she reasoned.

"No idea."

"Why can't you drop it in the mail? Overnight it to her?"

"I'll figure it out when I talk to her."

"Or why does she even need it back? She left it. She abandoned it. Maybe it doesn't want to go back to her. Maybe we should call Makeup Protective Services. Put it in a foster care situation. Give it to someone who'll care for it a little better. You know?"

He held up the bag. "Even I know how much this stuff can cost. Would you like it if you lost yours?"

Lorelai tucked her hair behind her ears with irritation. Looked between him and the bag for a few seconds. "Okay, fine, I understand why you want to return it, but…" She pointed to the clock in the truck. "It's getting sort of late. You have the diner tonight and that may be hectic since, judging by the lack of a lunch crowd today, many people skipped lunch. So, maybe you should just call her tomorrow and make plans then."

He shrugged without really considering it. "Maybe I will," he said in short.

"Maybe?"

"Yeah."

He put the truck in gear and finally pulled away from the parking spot. Lorelai sat back in the seat and faced forward. She took time to think. As flimsy and nerve-wracking as that 'maybe' was, she was grateful that he'd possibly choose a different day to contact the beautiful woman. Just not today. Please god, not today.

They set off for Stars Hollow.

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

'_Lorelai, we have a situation here at the inn. Call when you get a chance. I know you have your weird Luke thing going on today, and I'm sooo sorry to have to call, but you may have to come in for this one. Call me and I'll give you the details. Talk to you later, Honey.' _

"Why are you on that phone?"

Lorelai closed her phone after listening to the whole voicemail message from Sookie. "Just for effect. I think I look cooler with a cell phone at my ear so every once in a while, I like to pick it up and hold it there."

"Don't do that."

"Nicer, please."

Luke rolled his eyes as he walked around his diner counter with drinks. "Don't do that, _please_," he added sneeringly.

Lorelai smiled. "I promise not to do it for the rest of my life…_time_ warranty for my electric toothbrush. I should probably mention, though, that the manufacturer is refusing to honor that warranty now that I'm having problems with it, so warranty's officially up. Looks like you're screwed."

Drinks deposited, Luke headed back to the counter. "Didn't you tell me you lost that thing? May have accidentally knocked it in the trashcan or something?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Why would they cover that?"

"I was supposed to have it for life! Is my life over? They failed."

"Yeah, something tells me you skipped the fine print on that."

Lorelai looked down at her phone. "It's seven-thirty. Hasn't been too bad this evening. Think it'll stay this way?"

Luke worked his rag over the countertop. "Who knows. Most likely, it will. Between six and seven is when you can really tell what the evening's going to be like. As you can see," he said with a gesture to the diner, one-half of which was filled, "it's not too bad."

Lorelai looked over her shoulder at the crowd. As she'd previously suspected, the dinner crowd consisted mainly of regulars, and the few unfamiliar people weren't women who put her on guard. All were older or with someone.

With a sigh, she faced Luke again. "I think I'm going to take off for the inn for a little while. Sookie sent word that my assistance is required, so I better head over."

He nodded. "Rory's not coming in to eat tonight?"

"She's at Dean's for dinner. They'll eat, make out for a while, and then she'll head home to tackle her bucket loads of homework."

"Please don't mention making out and Rory in the same sentence to me ever again. That pretty much tops the list as the last thing I ever want to think about."

She chuckled. "Sorry."

He moved on quickly. "Alright, well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow. It's pretty late, so I'm sure once you leave the inn, you'll be going home, too."

"Enh, I may drop by again," she mentioned flippantly.

"Going for some kind of stool sitting record? You've been here all day."

"Getting sick of me?"

"No."

She waited for him to add to that, but he didn't. Just said that simply and left it at that. She was grateful he wasn't wishing her gone because she planned to be there every second she could until he flipped the diner sign on the window to CLOSED. She'd do all she could to stop her dream from becoming a reality. If he met his soul mate, would she even be allowed to keep dreaming about him in the unsystematic ways she often did? Could she even hold onto _that_?

"Good. I'm not getting sick of you, either." She stood with her things. "Which is nothing short of miraculous since you decided to stop serving me coffee an hour and a half ago."

"Should've cut you off sooner," he muttered unapologetically.

"Okay, _wasn't_ sick of you, but now I'm starting to feel a little sneeze coming on," she threatened.

He smiled.

Lorelai headed to the door. "Alright, gotta skadoodle, Poodle."

"See ya later."

"You have to add 'alligator'."

"No, thanks."

She had already pulled open the door and sounded the bell. At his words, she swung the door to a crack and then swiftly opened it again, making the bell sound again. She continued that. "Say it, or I'll stand here and ring your bell all day long."

Luke rounded the counter with a plate in each hand. He approached Lorelai and stopped closer than she was expecting. She automatically stopped swinging the door as he stared directly in her eyes.

"Now, surely, that's deserving of a _'dirty'_," he said low and deep. He smiled like he was truly amused by that and then he moved along.

Lorelai stared after him as a slow smile came to rest on her lips. She was proud in that moment. Proud…and a little titillated. Poor Luke had been subjected to her for way too long. He pulled off bawdy nicely, though. _Damn_ nicely.

She walked out the door with that smile. Got in the jeep with it. Even drove a ways with it. Men rarely surprised her with anything that came from their lips. Same song and dance since high school. She supposed she was just too keen for her own good.

Didn't seem to have that keenness when it came to Luke, though. Proof of it came in moments. Ones that were sprinkled throughout their entire relationship. She liked him enough to love those moments. Liked him enough to love being around him like earlier in his truck. It was hard to explain and easy to accept without obsession.

She looked at the time while she drove and felt good about the couple hours remaining until he'd close up for the night. She planned to rush through whatever crisis awaited her and get back to the diner as quickly as she could. She planned to be with Luke until the very end of that chaotic day.

As far as she was concerned, the worst of it was over.

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

The Independence employed many.

Thirteen maids, seven cooks, three valets, two desk attendants, five gardeners, countless vendors, and only one manager. Lorelai Gilmore. Though she loved her career, at times, it was thankless, and demanded things from _her_, and only her. She didn't often spend time away from the inn during the workday, so rushing to put out one fire after another usually didn't present as much of a hassle. She showed up at a quarter 'til eight, and remained tied up for over an hour.

When things finally started looking up, Michel's car battery died, and at his peevish yet mildly humble request, she hung around with him and awaited roadside assistance.

After Michel was on his way, she proceeded on hers, too. She'd spoken to Rory and had been informed by her lovely seed that she'd likely be sawing lumber by the time ten o'clock rolled around. It made for a heck of a metaphor since Rory's breaths, while unconscious, could barely give movement to a nose-side Kleenex. Lorelai pulled from the lot at 10:25. Felt sorrow at not being able to hang out with her kid for a while. Though, probably for the best. After the abnormal day, time alone to think and wind down would be just fine. She needed to make one hundred percent sure that she and Luke were back on track. She'd spent the day in a confusing place. Fighting to keep him as a possibility when for years, she'd been fighting to keep him as nothing more than a friend. If left uncontained, the remnants of that day could rudely affect endless days beyond it.

The last thing she needed in her life was a slow-growing infatuation with Luke. Given their friendship and their mutual timidity every time eye contact was held too long, it'd be the most unrewarding and exhausting covetousness known to man.

Lorelai drove through town on the way back to Luke's. The diner was closed. She suspected he'd be well into nightly clean-up and not up for visits, but she still planned to stop by one final time. She wanted to make certain the pesky love bug hadn't flown in at the final hour and sabotaged her day's work.

Arriving in the center of town within minutes, Lorelai parked her jeep across from the diner and turned the engine off, all while looking confusedly to Luke's empty parking spot. Inside, there was Caesar moving about. He looked to be alone. She exited the jeep anyway. The sign was flipped, but she found that Caesar had forgotten to lock the door. She invited herself inside and startled him so much, he dropped his broom.

"Ahhh!" he screamed.

"I'm sorry," she apologized immediately. "It's just me. Lorelai. And I'm unarmed, I promise!"

"You scared the crap out of me," he vocalized.

"I see, and I'm sorry." She closed the door with a look of apology. "Shoulda heeded the CLOSED sign, but what can I say? I'm a rebel."

Caesar picked up his broom. "Well, that's what I get for not locking the door." He quickly amended that. "Not that I mind you dropping in. Because I don't. You're welcome anytime. Luke doesn't mind, so why should I?" He chuckled.

Lorelai moved to the counter as he did. "Luke totally minds. It's half the fun." She slid onto a stool. "Oh, who am I kidding? It's _all_ the fun."

"Coffee?"

She looked toward the pot. "You don't have any coffee, Hon."

"I'll make some."

"For lil old me?" she gushed.

He smiled. "Sure."

She waved that away dramatically. "No, don't go through any trouble. I had some at the inn anyway."

Caesar shrugged and went about his business. "Luke's not here, by the way. Just in case he's why you stopped by," he relayed offhand.

Lorelai nodded at the news. Tried not to appear too eager for information. "Oh yeah? Where is he? Surely, all bait and tackle shops closed up some time ago. Unless he's camping out by the doors like it's Black Friday, he should be in here, right?"

"Well, he went to meet some lady."

Humor went away. She sat up straight. "What lady?"

"I don't know. Some lady. He spoke to her on the phone and then went to meet her. Think he had something that belonged to her." He continued working and didn't see Lorelai's chagrined expression. "He'll probably be back any minute because he's been gone for a while," he offered.

"What's a while? How long?" she asked quickly.

He shrugged. "An hour. Maybe two."

"One or two _hours_?"

"Something like that."

With her elbows on the countertop, Lorelai dropped her forehead onto the heels of her hands. "No, no, no, no, no…" she whispered over and over.

"What's wrong?" Caesar asked as he moved down the counter, still cleaning.

She kept her eyes closed. Didn't move as she thought of what to do. One or two _hours_? She'd only been gone two hours. Did he leave as soon as she did? Why couldn't he wait one more day to put that whole thing in motion? _Just one more day_.

"Lorelai," he said again.

She lifted her eyes. Her smile was empty but she meant it to be reassuring. "I'm okay."

Caesar stopped and studied her. Something was definitely wrong with her. "I'd offer to give him a message for you, but I'm about to take off in a little bit. Not sure I'll see him before tomorrow, you know?"

She nodded. "It's fine. I don't have a message." Her eyes moved from him to all areas of the countertop as she put pressure on her brain to think of something. Anything. It was probably already too late, but it wasn't definite, and she chose to cling to that. Instead of coming up with a plan, her brain put energy into overwhelming her with memories of Christie Stacey. Her smile, her body, her interest in Luke. Her style, her 180 attitude, her interest in Luke.

As painful a conclusion as it was, she realized that her only option was to wait. He didn't own a cell phone, and the only place she knew to go was the diner they'd visited earlier. The chance that'd yield anything at all was virtually nonexistent.

"You want a doughnut or something?" Caesar asked in an attempt to get her happy and smiling. The Lorelai he knew was always cheerful, always bantering and jiving with the boss man.

"No, thanks," she answered with a glance toward the case. "Actually, do you mind if I just sit here for a few? Try to wait for Luke?"

Caesar looked around. "No, definitely don't mind, but, uh," He tried to see if anything had been left undone. "I'm sorta almost done here."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I gotta go in the back and wash a few last things in the sink, but other than that…"

Lorelai nodded. "Okay, I'll sit here until then, if that's okay."

He smiled. "Not a problem." He started for the back. "If you change your mind about that doughnut, just grab it," he called.

"Thanks."

He went on back, and Lorelai turned to gaze through the open blinds. It was late. She wasn't naïve, and she knew what could be happening between Luke and his new friend. Innocence typically dissolved around the eight pm mark. Nine at the very latest. She knew that better than anyone. She almost wished they _were_ having sex. It was far better than the alternative. If not drowning in carnal pleasures together, then it meant they were together and talking. Getting to know each other. Building a foundation that, come morning, would seem untouchable. She pictured them sitting on a sofa, arms overlapping on the top as they faced one another. She pictured them talking –the sort of talking done late night when guards fell and secrets brazenly poured out. Childhoods, teenage crushes, first times, regrets, wishes, fears –all, discussed at length.

Lorelai had never wished harder to see Luke's truck appear.

She stared out onto the street for a long time. She stared until she saw a light go out in her peripheral. She turned to see that Caesar was done in the kitchen and had flipped the switch. He came from the back, and she noticed the apron missing, the hat on his head, and the keys and backpack in his hand.

She took that as her cue.

Lorelai climbed from the stool and straightened her dress. "Where ya headed now? Gonna go home and be good or thinking about tearing up the town a little bit?" she engaged lightheartedly.

Caesar laughed. He flipped the blinds as he answered, "Bed. Definitely bed. I got to call the girlfriend, though. Just do our checking in thing. And then I'm out like a light. I have to be in here first thing tomorrow, too."

"Wow. Luke's working you like crazy, huh?"

Done with blinds, Caesar turned off the main lights. With Lorelai right at his six, he opened the door. "Yeah, lesson there: be careful what you ask for. I asked him for a little overtime, and he's been letting me have plenty of it." He secured the door when they were both outside. "He acts like he could use the help more than I could, but I know he's just helping me out. Pretty great guy. Grumpy but great."

She smiled. "Sums him up quite well," she agreed.

He turned to face her after locking up. Looked over and spotted her jeep. "Want me to walk you over? I'm nothing if not a gentleman."

"Oh, Honey, you exude gentlemanliness more than any guy I've ever met," she fawned. "I'm sure if a puddle appeared, you'd take a perfectly good jacket and ruin it for me. But I'm okay. The jeep's a girly stone-throw away, and I'll manage okay."

He smiled and moved past her. "Alright, I'll see you."

"Drive safe," she followed.

He waved at her over his shoulder.

Lorelai sighed. Folded her arms over her chest and looked down the desolate road that led to Stars Hollow's city limits. She hoped to see approaching headlights but unfortunately saw nothing but appropriately spaced streetlights shining dutifully. She checked the time. 10:49 pm.

An engine roared to life, and she waved to Caesar once more as he pulled away and drove off in the direction that held her focus. She watched until he was gone, and then it was only silence. She took small steps forward, backward, and side-to-side as she sought to distract herself with the cadence of her four inch heels.

She felt exhausted, yet restless. There was tenseness and fear. _Fear_. After a few lonely minutes, Lorelai found that it only grew. Even if Luke and Christie entered into a doomed relationship, she would spend their entire relationship wondering. Even if her dream turned out to be just a silly dream, there'd be no way to know that until they parted ways.

She couldn't lose Luke. Not for forever. She couldn't know that they'd gone as far as they would ever go. That knowledge would cripple her, and she knew that. She was okay with knowing that.

Lorelai walked back to the door of the diner and took a seat on the concrete step. Though sitting in a dress at that level proved difficult, she made it work. Luke would eventually come home, and she wanted to be there. She couldn't go to bed that night without knowing what she was in for.

Maybe he'd gotten a flat. Maybe in a tiny ding of an accident and the police were taking forever to arrive. Maybe he hadn't made it to Christie Stacey at all. It was a bad place to be in, wishing for accidents. But that place held too much desperation for her to see clearly.

She stared across the square. When she chanced another look at her watch, twenty more minutes had gone by. In less than an hour, it'd be midnight. In less than an hour, it wouldn't matter where he was or what he was doing. The only problem with that was, assuming he was with Christie, he would have gotten the ball rolling on today. So, it officially mattered. Every day beyond today would matter.

More minutes passed before there was the sound of a car. She turned to look with no excitement. She really was quite exhausted with everything. She didn't know it was Luke until the vehicle was closer and she heard the unmistakable rumble of his old truck. It occurred to her, then, that Christie could possibly be with him. Life's cruelties, at times, knew no bounds. There was nowhere to go by then, so she sat and waited to deal with whatever befell her.

Luke parked in front of the diner as opposed to around the corner in his usual spot. She supposed he'd spotted her and thought it a bit weird for her to be sitting there alone so late at night. He exited his truck quickly, and by then, Lorelai could see that the passenger seat was empty. At least there was that.

"Lorelai?" he called with a great amount of worry. He half-walked, half-jogged up to her. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" He made it there and bent down to eye level as he looked her over.

She smiled. Not much went into it, but she genuinely appreciated the care he always showed.

"I'm okay," she reassured. She had her feet flat on the ground, her knees together, and her arms folded under her thighs to keep her dress up. Positioning her knees to the side, she carefully got to her feet without giving Luke, who knelt before her, an unexpected show.

His eyes stayed on hers as she rose, and when she was fully vertical, he stood straight up.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. He was very confused. He had a right to be confused. It was weird.

She shrugged. Didn't see a need to get into it. It'd only make things weirder. "Caesar told me you went to meet Christie," she began. "That's where you were?" There was no assumption or contempt in her words. What was done, was done. At that moment, she just wanted to know what she had to deal with.

"Yeah," he answered after a moment. He was still flummoxed, still trying to figure things out.

Lorelai looked down. "Good." It wasn't good. Wasn't good at all. She sighed when she met his eyes again. "I thought she lived around Hartford since she was at that diner and all. Does she live somewhere else? Say…Switzerland?" she asked with a small smile. "You were gone a while."

All at once, Luke stopped studying her and seemed to fall into regular conversation mode. He shook his head at her statement. "No, I didn't drive to her place. She lives in Hartford, but we agreed to meet at the diner," he revealed. "She said she had some things to handle and she'd meet up with me there, but I guess something came up. She didn't show." Neither spoke for a moment. Luke pointed over his shoulder. "Her makeup bag's still in the truck."

Lorelai's eyes went to his truck and remained there as she told herself to hold it together. She was flying in that moment. Nothing had happened. How could that even be possible? All that time away, and all he'd been doing is sitting the parking lot of a business, not wanting to bail on a prearrangement.

She looked back to him casually. "You probably need to invest in a cell phone."

He actually looked to consider it for a split second. "Yeah, I'm sure it would've saved me a lot of time. She probably called the diner phone back. No machine. I'll call her tomorrow and probably send it to her by mail."

Lorelai smiled. "My suggestion first."

"Yeah, yeah. I remember."

She looked him over a little. "So, you're okay?"

"I'm okay."

"Was worried about ya."

"I see," he said with a gesture toward the steps. "Thanks."

She nodded. Shared eye contact with him for long seconds. There was still hope, still possibility. Maybe one day. The maybe still had a place. She was flying.

"Guess I better get home. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Alright."

He was facing the diner, facing her. She was facing the street, facing him. Before stepping around him, she touched his arm. Not for a reason. Just touched his arm. Ultimately made her farewell personal. She punctuated that action with a smile and then let her hand fall. She didn't travel wide to maneuver around him. Her shoulder grazed his. She touched him again as she passed. Laid a hand to his forearm lightly and kept walking. Her arm ended up being extended behind her as she allowed her body's momentum to break the contact.

She wasn't expecting to be stopped. Wasn't expecting movement on his part at all. It was fairly safe to be affectionate with Luke without it catapulting. He was special to her, and every once in a while she unintentionally toyed with the lines.

She stopped and turned at feeling his fingers touching hers. The second her hand had left his arm, he'd reached back blindly and taken her hand. He was still turned. She looked at the tender connection of their hands as he moved forward, leaving her to follow.

He used his keys and unlocked the diner door.

Lorelai followed him inside without a word. He let her hand go, and it felt strange to have it back. She concentrated on holding her purse as he closed and locked the door. With lights extinguished and no open blinds, he put them in absolute darkness. Only their breathing gave away their positions. He flipped the blinds on the door, and low horizontal beams poured in. Gave them some visibility. As Luke looked at her, she was stock still and staring at him, but he didn't seem to possess any answers to anything.

With a nervous pull of his hat, he moved past her and headed toward the curtain. At the end of the counter, he stopped and turned. Stuffed his hands in his pockets as he looked at her again. She remained by the door, eyes locked on him. She questioned everything with that gaze but at the same time, didn't seem lost on much.

Luke faced the curtain again and slowly made his way behind it before starting up the stairs. His pace there was slower as the urge to look back grappled him and hindered progress greatly. Halfway up, he stopped and faced the bottom of the stairwell. He didn't hear her or see her, and he couldn't make himself go another step until he did. He didn't have to stand there long. Lorelai appeared.

He was able to proceed.

As he turned and moved, he could hear her footsteps on the old staircase. She moved slow, and he found himself moving at her pace. When he made it to the top, he turned and waited for her to make it within arm's reach of him before he turned and continued on into the unlocked apartment. He held the knob and watched her pass by, giving him only a glance as she did so. She didn't scope out too much. Just made her way to the sofa, took a seat at one end, and crossed her legs with a sigh. Luke closed the door and placed both hands back in his pockets as he watched her for a moment.

He had both the kitchen light and his bedroom lamp on in the apartment. Lorelai was illuminated more by his bedroom light. She sat toward that end. She was beautiful in that light. She took interest in his bedroom as she sat there. Looked from wall to wall and from one furniture item to the next.

When Luke made a move, her gaze shifted to him. He still eyed her as he moved into the kitchen and to the refrigerator. He grabbed two beers, sat one on the table, and got the cap off the other. He took two sips, one long and one short before he lowered the bottle and continued looking at her. He never imagined she could be so quiet, but she was as she stared at him.

Neither blinked.

Luke picked the other bottle up by its neck and stepped around the table on his way to the living room. He walked in Lorelai's general direction but looked to be heading to his bedroom. He gave her a wide berth. When he approached her, he did it from the front and kept focus on other things. He stopped more than two feet away and glanced at her. She was still staring. Luke took a deep breath and a sip of beer.

He held out the second beer as an offering. The moment she lifted her hand, he quickly removed the cap, and then leaned all the way in, taking away her need to reach for it.

"Thanks." She whispered that.

He nodded and stepped back.

She took a sip. Licked her lips. Kept her eyes low and on the bottle for a moment before finally looking back at him. He still stood there. Close but not intrusive.

His eyes were back on the floor, and she witnessed the moment he subtly checked out her legs. What she felt couldn't have been any different than if he'd touched her. Her legs grew hot. He didn't show an obvious attraction, but that's what she felt coming from him. He bounced the bottle softly off of his thigh as he kept all attention on that part of her body. It lasted for seconds but felt longer.

Lorelai removed her eyes from his face and leaned over to set her bottle to the table. That's what broke Luke's focus. He cleared his throat and paused momentarily before mimicking that action.

They met eyes. The heat from her legs started spreading. He was committed to standing there. She realized that then. She didn't understand it but was certainly aware of it. He remained so casual with his body language but began blinking. Torn between respectful eye contact and a more prurient urge. Lorelai couldn't figure it out, couldn't figure him out, though she wanted to more than anything. With her eyes raised to his, she soon found that target lowering itself to the ground.

Luke came to rest on his knees.

She stared at eye level then. He'd closed the distance by a foot when he'd gotten in that position, but he did nothing but sit on his heels and stare back at her. Reading her. He found nothing that asked for space even when he lowered his eyes back to her long legs crossed in front of him. He pressed his hands onto his thighs. Took his eyes back to hers. She hadn't stopped staring at him. He looked to her legs again and quickly back to her face. Back to her legs as he cracked a knuckle on one hand. He studied her longer that time and then dropped his eyes. Ended up lifting a hand from his thigh and placing it to her ankle. His heart started racing the moment he touched her. His eyes floated back to her face. Her lips were parted. She didn't question. She didn't pull away. She didn't object.

He hadn't expected to get that far.

He took his hand away and slid both hands nervously along his thighs. He and Lorelai looked at one another. It was intense and unwavering and didn't break until he lightly grasped her ankle again. He kept his eyes locked on her as he caressed her with a feather touch. Lorelai looked down to his hand for a long moment, watched it travel from her ankle to her calf. Suddenly, she felt the urge to close her eyes, but the show, the scene, was much too enticing and unreal. She looked back into his face. Her breathing still heightened, she noticed Luke's dark eyes blinking furiously again. Wanting to look back down to her legs but not allowing himself to out of fear of treating her like flesh.

His touch felt good. More confident and firm around her calf. He finally broke and looked down as his other hand left his thigh and went to the sole of her dark pump. He removed it and set it to the floor as they regained eye contact.

Luke was nervous, but his touch was not. He rubbed his thumb back and forth over the soft stocking that hid the true feel of her before he got both hands involved. He began a dedicated foot rub that made Lorelai stifle a gasp. His eyes remained low. He slowed, looked to her polished toes. He slid back and gave her room to extend. She followed that encouragement by allowing him to uncross her leg and hold it out to him. His gaze traveled up, up. Just to her knees. Her skirt was respectable. He slid his hand back up, higher than her calf, past her knees, under that skirt.

He didn't dare look at her.

He waited to see if he'd be slapped. Waited to feel her body tense. He was prepared to stop but found that he didn't have to. There was no tensing or slapping, and soon, his fingers came in contact with the top of her hose. From each side, he urged it down that leg. Had fingertips touching bare skin from one side, then the other. From front to back. Slide, repeat. Slide. Grazed soft skin. Softer than expected. Softer than the dreams. There had been dreams. Softer than those. With the stocking bunched at her toes, he wrapped hands around her feet again and worked his thumbs from the sole up. Massaged her foot to her toes and let that lucky stocking –that stocking that had had hours and hours to experience her –fall to the floor.

Gently, he set her foot down and got to work on the other. When done, when both stockings sat at his side, he lowered her foot onto his thigh and rubbed along her leg sensually. Did that while staring at her. Did that while she stared at him.

Luke found that watching her was mesmerizing. She looked like she was turned on. He'd never seen her turned on, but he'd imagined it, and what he saw was dangerously close.

He moved her foot to the floor and ran fingers up her legs as he scooted in more. He brought his hands to her knees before daring to go further. Got his fingers to her thighs before moving his body in even more. He saw her swallow. Closer, he moved. Soon found her knees at his chest. Lorelai's instinct was to close them fully and move them to one side. She made a move to do that, and Luke stopped the process. He brought his hands back down her thighs, smoothed them over the tops and when on both inner thighs, he gently pushed them apart.

Her mouth opened. She looked ready to speak but couldn't find words. Luke nearly stopped at that probable protest, but he fought the urge and decided to wait for one firmer. He moved between her legs fully. Her breaths were shaky. By the time his stomach touched the sofa's edge, her chest noticeably rose and fell. She breathed as if they were flush, but with her back against the sofa, as far as Luke was concerned, he still had a long ways to go.

He moved with caution and gave her time to stop everything. With hands outside her skirt, he inched his hands past her hips and ended with a gentle and secure hold at her waistline. Her eyes dropped to where her legs were completely open to him. She found that Luke made her feel nervous and unskilled. He pulled her toward him. Her wide eyes met his again as she moved. Their faces came closer. She wondered if she should touch him. Hold his face? Place her hands over his as he took charge of her forward shift? Was it okay? Because once she did, things would be official. Unless…were they already official?

She wasn't expecting him to back away, but that's what he did. The moment her bottom hit the edge and she was finally ready to make a decision on her hand placement, he scooted back and left her confused and embarrassed. Before she had an opportunity to process the feelings, he kissed her. On her inner thigh. Her eyes showed her surprise. The kiss was light and erotic and it sparked a charge that shot straight down to her exposed toes. She hadn't expected to feel his lips at all, let alone where she had. Nor had she expected the pulse.

Before so unhurried and cautious, he'd made the move in a brisk and deliberate fashion. He sat up and looked at her after that. Made sure there wasn't an influx of panic or a presence of horror. What he found was her not breathing. He was okay with that.

Again, he lowered his head and this time, he kissed the inner part of the opposite thigh. Once near her knee. Another time as he moved up her leg. Another as he moved in more. Her skirt brushed his forehead and he pushed it a bit higher and kissed a final time on a part of her thigh that not even the sun got to kiss. He raised his head to look at her again as he gently ran his hand there.

She didn't have words. He didn't need any.

He held the contact as he took his hand from her inner thigh to the crotch of her panties. Lorelai gasped. He rubbed her with his thumb. She was sitting with her back straight, and Luke appreciated the moment she succumbed to the stimulation and broke down a bit back against the couch.

Heat came from her. As he rubbed her through her panties, so did several moans.

He became anxious. Kept rubbing her with precision as he slid his fingers inside her panties and pulled to get them down. He got them off with only a brief pause from massaging her center. He pushed her dress up completely at that and was presented with a clear and beautiful view of her. He fell in love with that view. Meaty and pink. Beautiful. She had lips that were _made_ for lips. When it came to visual maintenance, he didn't have a preference one way or the other, but she was shaved. Had a scent that was as inviting as it was pleasantly distinguishable. Luke snuck a final look to her face to make sure she was okay with what was happening. She'd closed her eyes and was gingerly moving against his finger. Luke removed his thumb and buried his mouth onto her. Met her clit tongue first and made it a deep and soulful introduction.

Lorelai's foot rose from the floor the moment she was impacted. Initially, just bent at the knee, she pressed her head to the back of the sofa as she curved that leg around Luke's body. She rewarded him with unavoidable whimpers and pants. He kept pressure on her clit, manipulating it with a firm wet winding tongue. She grinded against his mouth.

If her fingers represented years, she could count on two hands how long it'd been since receiving that kind of pleasure. And even then, it wasn't much of a comparison to what Luke was doing. It just wasn't.

He wrapped his arms under her thighs and pulled her closer. She was into it heavily, riding waves and waves of pleasure as she twirled her hips encouraging the nice lip squeeze he had on her clit. He tidied up her overflowing slit with his tongue. Did it fast and eagerly. Lightly bit and pulled at her folds before pressing his thumb onto her clit like it was a 'try me' gadget in a store. Treated it like it was broken as he pressed repeatedly and moved it around as if it just wouldn't take.

He ate like a messy diner. Smushed his face deep between her thighs and swirled his tongue inside her feminine cave. He wanted to bathe in her scent. Cover himself head and toe every day and finally have a real reason to smile. His whiskers moved along her tender skin and spiked her enjoyment. As he lapped at her greedily, she orgasmed. Her gyration got a bit crazier so he could tell. Her walls closed in around his tongue. He could tell. There was a moan from overhead that went on endlessly. Oh yes, he could tell. He brought his open warm mouth back to her hot, throbbing clit that had become more pronounced. Made her body tremble as he attended to it graciously. Soon her trembles subsided and she jumped back into literally riding out the feeling. She came again and felt the orgasm rip through her to the point where all she could do was try to hang on. She alternated between crashing her gushing middle onto Luke's talented mouth and trying to move away from it.

Still holding her legs open, he spread them wider and continued putting his tongue to work. She was back to trembling. Luke licked her clean. Licked her so thoroughly that the glistening on her vagina went from being natural juices to nothing more than his saliva. Slowly, he set one foot to the floor. Then the other. Went back to pulling at her folds with his teeth while he flicked her clit with his thumb. Swiped his tongue over her clit again on his way up. He sat up and felt the coolness of the room hit his wet face. Nicely coated cheeks, chin, nose, and lips felt air after being submerged in glorious heat.

He swiped a hand down his face casually and looked into her exhausted face. She stared back with no words. Absolutely no words. When he was fully erected on his knees, she slowly pulled her weak body into a sitting position while being unable to drop her gaze or find her tongue.

Luke looked down to her lap and adjusted her dress back along her thighs. He collected his beer blindly and got to his feet. He backed away and only looked away from her when he tossed his head back to take a drink. His flannel lifted a little at that move, and Lorelai took instant notice of his erection. He was unbelievably erect. It stretched past his side pocket and got lost near his waistband.

At the same time he lowered the bottle, he turned and headed into his bedroom as if everything was completely normal. She watched him go to his bed, sit on the bottom, and set his beer to the floor. He leaned on his knees and looked down.

She throbbed. She still throbbed. He'd awoken something that'd been dormant for longer than she possibly knew. She'd always been satisfied when it was made to stir gently. She wasn't aware it could get any better, and now, she was forced into doubt. With only his tongue, Luke had not only stirred it, he'd gotten it to its feet. 'Good' often settled and on occasion, it requested 'great'. As she could now attest, 'great' _demanded_ 'perfection'. She needed everything he had as fast as he could give it.

With what she'd seen bursting through his jeans, she determined unequivocally that Luke had the patience of a god. Unfortunately, she did not.

As Luke sat on his bed, he felt himself about to explode. But honestly, it wasn't anything too new. He'd woken up plenty of mornings in the same predicament due to dreams caused by the same woman who right then, occupied a spot on his sofa.

He planned to just give it a minute. Or ten. He couldn't believe he'd gotten an opportunity to taste her. He didn't plan to push it. He smelled her every time he breathed. Heaven. He silently scoffed at the ten minute deadline. Who was he kidding? It was going to be twenty, easy.

He heard movement but still took a moment to look up. When he did, Lorelai was standing there, shorter than he was used to since she didn't have her shoes on. She inched over more and then hit a cute and mildly playful spin in front of him which put her back to him. Before he grew too confused, she reached around and pointed to her zipper.

"Oh," he caught on quietly before standing up without delay.

He gently moved her hair to one side. Grasped the top of the dress with two fingers and placed two fingers on her zipper. Before he started the zipping process, he instinctively leaned in and placed an innocent kiss to her soft, creamy white neck.

Lorelai stepped back to feel his arousal, and felt it, she did. Along her buttocks and back. He pulled her zipper down. She let the dress pool around her feet, and then she reached back on either side of her body, grasped his sides, and encouraged him to grind her bare bottom. He did. Dry humped her as he unhooked her bra. That fell to the floor, too, and he cupped both breasts eagerly. Massaged them and even used them for leverage as he grinded her better.

Her throbbing worsened.

She broke away. Turned to the bed and sat. Had a grip on Luke's flannel so he'd follow, and when she sat, he was left standing in front of her. She started on his pants. He started on his flannel. Her knees were together, and he stood directly over her lap with his legs spread around hers.

She finished his pants before he finished with his shirts and she stroked his already straining manhood. He was big. And thick. Bigger than she'd ever had, but she was also certain she was more turned on than she'd ever been.

He finished with his shirts and stepped back when her strokes got a little too enthusiastic. She apologized with a smile, and he returned it before taking a moment to remove everything from the waist down. When he finished, he found that Lorelai had scooted back to the center and had her knees raised and her hands flat on the mattress in support as she watched him.

She was able to see him wrap a hand around his length and stroke a few times. Hands down one of the hottest things she could have witnessed. And it only made the yearning unbearable. In the interest of streaming toward perfection and seeing what she'd been denied in sex, the moment he started for the bed, she slid her feet forward and allowed her legs to lay flat. Still propped on her hands, her full body was on perfect display. She was ready to spread and receive him. Was more than ready. Was prepared to feel his body on her. He walked to the side of the bed while unable to take his eyes from her. "You're beautiful," he complimented intimately.

Her gaze followed him as he moved. There was something about him. When he said special things, it didn't just make a person feel good. It made them feel extraordinary. She was grateful they were about to have sex. He'd often done things and said things, and she couldn't express gratitude properly. Could never articulate satisfactorily. She finally had more than words to bestow.

He moved close to the bed when at the nightstand and requested that she come near as he asked, "Mind if we get something out of the way first?"

She crawled her way to him and made it into his waiting arms. "I'm covered, Babe."

He nodded. "Okay," he whispered.

"And squeaky clean."

"Same here."

"The last time I did this, I think I had this cool new thing called a lava lamp plugged in over there."

He smiled. "Been a while for me, too."

She looked between his eyes as her breasts lay against his chest. "You're talented." He just smiled modestly, and her eyes dropped to his mouth. "That what you wanted to get out of the way?"

He shook his head. It was Lorelai. He didn't need her test results. "No."

"Then what?" she whispered as she ached for the hard restless thing that teased her lower half.

He brushed her lips with his. "Be nice to kiss you is all."

She slid her hands along his face. "Wow. We've been remiss."

"Apparently."

"Easily fixed."

"Thank god."

They leaned in together and shared a soft kiss. Lorelai licked his lower lip and pulled it gently with her lips. She kept that sensual tease brief, and instead, chose to propel them into the land of lust by sliding her tongue into his mouth. It inspired Luke to let go. Their kiss was heated. Contained much too much stifled attraction. As they worked their mouths and hands, it eventually dawned on them both that they were naked. There was so much more where that kiss came from. Luke bent his knees and lifted her by placing his hands on her ass and upper thighs. As her legs wrapped around him snugly, she took her hands from his face and wrapped her arms around his neck. Luke couldn't think beyond just having her body attached to his. She was kissing him so deep. With one hand wrapped around her waist and the other gripping and running along one of the thighs that hugged his body, he took mindless steps back and around the room. She was gone. Was hypnotic when she was in control and mouthwateringly irresistible when out of it.

Luke moved a hand to the side of her breast and caressed that before going back to her thigh and as much of her ass as he could get his hand on. His desire to be inside of her was unbearable.

His back hit the wall next to the bathroom door. He moved to that door and backed inside. Carefully positioned Lorelai's bottom on the cool ceramic sink. Just part of her weight. The other half he still supported. With her completely out of air, he made up for the separation by ravaging her neck. Didn't pause as he took his pulsing erection and set it at her opening. Lorelai turned his mouth back to hers as Luke pushed his tip inside of her. He picked her back up then. Let her slowly sink down as he walked from the bathroom. She made it halfway down before he positioned his hands under her thighs, rallied strength, and lifted her back up his pole. He made it look easy. Gave off signs of strength in more ways than one as he handled that sultry wet tightness with control. Lorelai buried her face in his neck as her body sunk down and was lifted again repeatedly.

Luke stood right at the edge of the bed and still seemed unstressed by the unnecessary strain he put on himself. Her whimpers echoed in his ear. As he let her sink lower and lower, they presented more desperately. He moved her up and down quicker, and she became overwhelmed fast. He felt her nails, heard her desperate gasp.

He stopped, kissed her neck, wrapped an arm around her back, and laid her on the bed. Lips met lips, and they kissed passionately. When he moved away, he encouraged her to get on her side. He straddled one leg while the other went up and remained suspended near his chest. Luke put himself back inside of her, and she instantly breathed out an "oh god". He scooted closer and relentlessly rolled his pelvis back and forth. Shifting her leg to his shoulder, he was able to get a clear shot of how deep he went. Lorelai grasped the comforter of his bed, buried her mouth and her moans. He put his thumb on her clit and rubbed furiously as he winded all of himself inside of her.

He kissed her leg. Ended up closing his eyes and losing himself in the feel of her intimate pull. Lorelai shifted in a way that made Luke change the angle that he penetrated her. He leaned over her and brought his hands behind where she still rested on her side. He kept giving her everything. Lorelai reached down and rubbed herself. The steady, deep rhythm of his thrusts made it easy for her to hone in on the good feeling. She sensed her orgasm approaching, and Luke seemed to as well. Her cry was steady and raw. In time with the delicious rapturous upsurge that Luke refused to let taper. He responded to her concentrated stillness and her abandoned coherence.

Her cries grew as Luke hit the perfect spot over and over, remaining committed in a way she'd never experienced before. He didn't move an inch on his position. Only increased speed and made her feel more of what she was loving so much. He didn't say a word, didn't risk breaking concentration that he'd learned long ago was central to the process.

Lorelai gasped and became as still as a statue as ripples and ripples of pleasure rained down on her all at once. Luke slowed but kept going. He's what kept it going for as long as it did. When the strongest of it passed, she trembled as she weakly dealt with the rest. She mewled quietly.

He saw her eyes roll back. Saw as she went limp. He saw it all.

Exhausted and in desperate need of release, himself, he laid on his side behind her. Folded his body around hers and pushed in and out, pushing her soft ass back and forth in the process. She reached a weak hand over her head and massaged his head with her fingers.

He swept hair away from her ear and neck. Moved in and kissed her behind her lobe. She continued rubbing his head softly. He was in Heaven.

"I love the way you feel," he whispered jaggedly.

"Luke…you have no idea," she followed with pants. She could sing his praises all day and most of the next. She dealt with all he gave her while still recovering.

"God. I'm about to…" He grunted deeply as he shot inside of her. He kept thrusting. Kept panting and grunting as it seemed to go on and on. He caressed her breast as he weakly pumped her.

Things slowed. They rested where they were and allowed the realities to seep in. His breast play got sluggish, and he came to lay his hand on her stomach. She lazily played with his fingers. There was comfort there. Piled on top of layers of exhaustion. Neither really had anything to say, and since both lacked the energy to converse, they felt good about relying on hands-on expression. With a _touch-touch_ here and a _touch-touch_ there, there was plenty of it, and it was all positive. There were no worries to be had.

They started drifting off. It was late, and Luke was a well-sexed man. Sleep was a given for him. Lorelai was a late owl who had only ever gone to sleep after sex when chances of a second round got slimmer. She'd never known what total satisfaction felt like. Now, she knew. It was draining.

Luke held his position and pulled at weird angles of the comforter to toss over them. Though they faced the headboard and their feet faced the bathroom, they settled comfortably after that was accomplished. Luke rubbed her stomach idly with his thumb and was out in under a minute. He was snoring softly in two. With his breaths on her neck, Lorelai fell under soon after.

Awesome, awesome sex.

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

The trickling water took a while to heat. With pressure low, it just wasn't inspired enough to quickly bring about the correct temperature.

Lorelai leaned onto the sink and stared at herself in the mirror. She saw the glow. With only two hours of sleep, it sat in the company of fatigue, but still, it was there. She stared into her own eyes and had to smile.

Of all the ways the day could've ended, she never imagined it would end like it had. She and Luke together. In bed. Being as intimate as two people could possibly be. Falling asleep in each other's arms like a real couple. Couple. She supposed that's what they were now. A couple. He was that guy, and she was certainly that girl. They'd never been that guy and that girl together, though, and that's what made it a little scary. But as clearly as she saw the things that could go wrong, she saw the ways it could go right with even more clarity.

It was a nice thought bubble. Contained more relationship optimism than she'd ever possessed.

She ran her fingers under the bare water flow. It was only warm, but she made it work. She wetted her hands entirely and smoothed them over her face. Ended up staring at herself again. All lipstick had been rubbed off, and most of it was probably on Luke's mouth. She shrugged at the image. Not bad. Not too good…but not bad.

Lorelai turned the faucet off and pulled at her wrinkling dress. She'd gotten dressed quietly at the foot of the bed so as not to disturb Luke. Planned to grab her heels on the way out and put them on in the diner. Accepting the reality that the wrinkles were there to stay, she flipped the light switch and opened the door. Did it in that order since Luke still slumbered.

As she tip-toed out into the main room, she glanced at him laying flat on his back. When she'd gotten up ten minutes ago, she'd taken time to clean both herself and him. He was due up in three hours to open the diner doors, but she figured it would make his remaining hours of sleep a little more comfortable. He never stirred as she wiped him down, but with her delicate care, he'd started to harden. It made her smile. He was getting turned on as he snored. She'd completed the task and gone over to dress.

Now, Lorelai walked past the bed on the way to her shoes. As she leaned down to collect them, she was rewarded with a clear shot of his arousal. He was much harder than when she'd left him. Nothing covered him, so there was nothing to obstruct the true view.

She stood up with her shoes and continued to watch him. Lowered the shoes back to the floor after a moment. He really did have a nice body. She wondered if he knew that. He kept himself cloaked in flannel and double layers, so she had her doubts. Also nice, was his _zipper zone_. She wasn't sure how comfortable Luke would be with that kind of compliment. Most men would fall to pieces over it, but Luke was a different breed. He wasn't too big on words. Would turn red over words. Actions were his forte. His actions were instrumental in making him the amazing person he was. In life, yes. In the bedroom, _hell to infinity yes_. His equipment was far above average in eye appeal, but the bulk of Lorelai's praise went toward knowledge of use.

She crept toward the bed and climbed on with her knees. They'd gone to sleep at an awkward bed angle, and since she'd risen, Luke had shifted to another. He rested diagonally, ankles and feet stretched toward one of the bottom corners of the bed.

Lorelai stopped at his knees and tossed a leg over both of his. Kept her weight hovering so as not to jostle him. She slid her knees along the bed until they rested just below his. He was a heavy sleeper. He snored. Not offensively, but he was a man who snored. Breathing strips had already been added to her mental shopping list.

She took his shaft in her hand. He kept snoring. Very lightly, she started to stroke him, and his snore broke for a moment but started again. She smiled. What a weird guy.

She looked at the worn glow on his ancient alarm clock. It was going on 2:30 and she didn't want to disturb his sleep too much. He'd gone to bed later than he was likely used to, and the last thing she wanted was him nodding off over the deep fryer. She hoped he could get back to sleep easily. Mused that maybe he wouldn't even wake up.

Lorelai gripped the base of his penis in her palm and brought her mouth to his smooth and heated tip. There was a small jerk at his waistline as she began to suck.

Up and down, her tight mouth slid. She stroked him languidly and left the majority of enjoyment up to her jaws. The snores stopped a few seconds into it. There was a little mumbling and then moans. He remained asleep. There was no denying that his dreams had taken a turn and had placed him in somebody's bedroom. Lorelai could only hope that it was hers.

She licked her way down, then up the veins of that mouthwatering hardness before again, taking him in her mouth. His moans of enjoyment got particularly delicious as she ran her tongue beneath the head and then immediately bounced back into the overwhelming jaw clutch and yoyo exercise.

Luke awoke with a start. She knew the moment he woke up because she heard a very perceptive gasp, and he instinctively tried to spread his legs but found that her sprawl prevented it.

"Oh—oh my god," he breathed out.

She allowed him to move a leg to the outside of one of hers as it seemed being restricted was driving him madder. With lips twisting their way back up, she tickled his balls, and released all oxygen from her mouth in an attempt to provide the most suction and satisfaction. Up and down, she sucked. Luke's hand rested on the top of her head. His residual moans coincided with her wet mouth hitting the tip of his erection. Sucking it furiously. She moved at a perfect pace and had oral pressure everywhere. But it seemed the pressure became greater at the peak. She knew what was good.

Luke tensed when he came. He wasn't ready yet. He came anyway.

When Lorelai finally released him, she moved upward to meet his face. In the dark, Luke saw a fond smile painted across her face. His hands rubbed down her back and sides and he didn't like that he was feeling clothes on her body.

"Sorry I woke you," she whispered. "Go back to sleep."

"Where are you going?" he whispered back.

"Home. Rory."

"Oh."

She kissed his lips. "I'll be back."

"Tonight?" he asked confusedly.

"No, not tonight. But I'll be back."

"Okay."

"Only if you have no problem with it."

"Definitely no problem with it."

"Good." She kissed him again. When she pulled away, he kissed her.

"I love that you'll be back. And I don't just mean _here_," he clarified still in the soft whisper. "…in my bed…" he ended.

She nodded with a smile. "I know."

"Good."

They shared a long look before Lorelai started disengaging. "I better go."

"Right." He reluctantly took his hands from her body and allowed her to climb off of him. He sat up on his elbows as she walked to the end of the bed and picked up her shoes. "It's pretty late. You'll be okay getting home."

"Yeah, I will. I have some vanilla scented car spray in the car. I'll use it if I have to. Studies show it's a calming scent, so if I run into trouble, I'll just hit him with a little of that and then walk away while he positions himself in child's pose." She smiled as she imagined him rolling his eyes. With him awake, she bent each leg and stuck her shoes on her feet in the apartment instead of waiting until in the diner. "Get some sleep, okay?"

Luke took a deep breath as he straightened himself out on his bed. "If I wake up tomorrow and all this is a dream, I'm going to be pissed."

She laughed. "You have nothing to worry about."

"Thank god."

His words made her think. She glanced at the sofa. "What time would you say we came up here?"

"I have no idea."

"Roundabout."

He shrugged. "11:30; 11:45, maybe. Why?"

"Definitely before midnight?"

"Yeah, I think so. Why?" he asked again.

She chuckled to herself.

"What's so funny?"

All day playing keep away, and she was the one Luke had made an intimate connection with. On the day he was to meet and bond with his soul mate. "Nothing, really. Just thinking about the way things work out, you know?"

"Sure."

She headed toward the door. "Get some sleep, Babe. I'll see you tomorrow."

"You mean later on today?"

"Or that." He smiled. She fell into the shadows as she approached the door. "I'm going to tell Rory over breakfast."

"About us?"

"If that's okay."

"What are you going to tell her?"

She thought about that for a second. Hadn't really thought that through. "That you and I are going to be hanging out, I guess."

"Hanging out…" he processed slowly.

"Sort of dating."

"Sort of?"

"Sort of having a lot of sleepovers."

He rolled his eyes. "Sounds _sort of_ official."

"It sort of is."

"Jeez. Well, I'm _sort of_ good with that."

She smiled. "I'll let you know how it goes."

"You think she'll be okay with it?"

"She'll be okay with it as long as I'm okay with it. So…yeah, she'll be fine."

"I'm glad."

Lorelai grasped the knob. "Okay, seriously, get some rest. I'll be in later to stare at you and think naughty things. Try not to miss me too much," she teased.

"Same goes for you."

"Can't promise anything."

"I won't even waste my time trying to," he followed easily.

"If that's your attempt to make me an even bigger fan of yours, it's working."

He smiled. "Bye, Lorelai."

Her voice sultry, she used as her send-off, a simple, "Mr. Danes."

She opened the door, stepped out, and closed it with a soft click. Luke flipped onto his stomach and checked out the time. He'd gotten next to no sleep and probably wouldn't get much more. He didn't care. He climbed from the bed and found some shorts to slip on. Hurried over to the window and was just in time to see Lorelai emerge and start toward her jeep. He knocked. Gained a quizzical look from her as he smiled amusedly and leaned both arms on the sill as he continued to watch her. She backed toward her jeep while looking up at him and digging in her handbag. She pulled her cell phone out. Luke chuckled as he kept his forehead pressed to the cool glass. She hit a single button, and suddenly, Luke heard his apartment phone ringing. He stood to answer. Acknowledged with a greater smile that she'd had his number on speed dial.

"Hey," he answered. He pulled and stretched the cords until he was back in front of the window with his corded phone.

"Thought I told you to go to sleep, mister."

"I know. Just wanted to make sure you got to your car safely."

"You work a hundred hours a day, starting at _hell-no_ o'clock in the morning. You need your rest."

"Let me worry about that."

She climbed inside and closed her door. While concentrating on the ignition, she asked, "Still looking?"

"Yeah."

"See me inside the car?"

"Yeah."

"_Now_ will you go to sleep?"

He sighed. "Let's just talk until you get home and in your house," he suggested.

"And then you'll go to bed?"

"And then I'll go to bed," he promised monotonously.

She started her jeep. "Got yourself a deal." As she pulled off, she asked, "So, what do you want to talk about?"

He walked away from the window with a smile. Just hearing her voice was enough for him. "I dunno. Whatever you wanna talk about is fine with me."

"What about a date?"

"Okay."

"A fancy schmancy date between a dressed-up me and a dressed-up you."

He fell to his bed. "What'd you have in mind?"

"What about Paris? Private plane? Chablis. Little mile high."

"Sounds perfect."

"Really?"

"Little much for a first date, though," he floated.

"Yeah, probably better suited for second or third date."

"Fourth, at least."

She smiled. "Anywhere we go will be fine by me. Long as I get to smooch on you a little bit. I've found it to be an addictive activity."

He laughed. "I think we can work that out." He thought of Sniffy's. Thought of the sacred spot that not even Rachel had known about. "I actually have an idea of somewhere I can take you."

"Seriously?" she asked excitedly.

"Yep."

"Well, Mr. Romance, is this a tried and true date spot of yours?"

"Nah, nothing like that. You'll be the first."

"Because I'm special?" she asked goofily.

"The most special as far as I'm concerned," he replied solemnly.

She took that in with silence. Just smiled from ear to ear. "So, um…" She cleared her throat. "Am I allowed to know the name of the place?"

"Nope. It's a surprise."

"Its map coordinates, at least?"

"No."

"The year it was built?"

"No."

"Okay, just say it backwards in Pig Latin with Ricky Ricardo's accent."

He chuckled. "_No_."

**-The End-**

Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think.


End file.
